The Villager B & The Sadistic Knight
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Él tampoco era su caballero ni mucho menos su príncipe montado en un blanco corcel para recatarla de todos sus males. —Eso es una estupidez—dijo al fin, rasgando ese tortuoso silencio. Ella estaba histérica en ese punto.—¡Lo sé!—Probablemente debería dejar de soñar con ser una princesa cuando solo era el aldeano B de la historia, aunque él no parecía tomarlo en cuenta.
1. Los zapatos de tacón son dolorosos

**Sinceramente siempre me ha gustado mucho el Fandom de Haikyuu, aunque sólo me limitaba a leer las pocas y muy buenas historias que tienen. Pero luego de ver una imagen mientras saciaba mi curiosidad por la infinidad de posibilidades de parejas de éste hermoso manga, me encontré con una en específico que despertó mi salvaje imaginación. Cabe destacar que no me desagrada ningún emparejamiento, soy de las que piensan que incluso el BL es válido en esta obra (aunque no soy fujoshi ni de lejos, más bien lo contrario) pero encuentro aún más hermosas las parejas hechas por los chicos de Karasuno con alguna de las dos únicas chicas del equipo técnico; el amor es esencial para cualquier obra, así que lamento que no haya muchos personajes femeninos en la serie. Espero que algún día Furudate-sensei agregue más mujeres, aunque recientemente ha incorporado unas cuantas en lo más reciente del manga.**

 **Ésta será una historia corta, no más de 10 episodios, porque no debo ser tan descuidada de mis otros proyectos y empezar más sin la garantía de poder finalizarlos.**

 **Espero sinceramente que les guste, es mi primera vez usando estos personajes para algo de mi loca cabeza así que espero no se me vaya la olla.**

 **Declaimer:**

Haikyuu! **NO** es mío, es de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **1**

 **Los zapatos de tacón son dolorosos**

 _ **.**_

" _Hay muchas formas de ser amable_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** as veces que su cabeza se volvió un caos total siempre estaban relacionadas con dos cosas, que recientemente había notado, eran muy específicas. Chicos y Voleibol o voleibol y chicos, como quisieras poner el orden de los factores, al igual que las matemáticas, no cambiaban el resultado. No era una persona que pudiera estar totalmente tranquila con esas cuestiones, quizás por ese lado suyo que tendía naturalmente entrar en pánico al usar la increíble imaginación que había heredado de su madre o las tendencias paranoicas que había desarrollado al saltar en críticas con su primera impresión de la gente y por las cuales se había tenido que disculpar en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir. Siendo una o la tora el caso era que no podía evitar crisparse, ya sea de emoción o miedo, por esas dos variables que se habían vuelto parte de su día a día. Todo porque Kiyoko-sempai le había pedido que se uniera al equipo masculino de voleibol de Karasuno como futura manager principal, puesto que heredaría una vez se fueran los miembros de tercer año, incluida la hermosa joven de melena oscura y anteojos que la deslumbró por su apariencia tan elegante y bella. Cientos de miles de escenarios se le pasaron por la cabeza y ninguno la dejaba completamente convencida de ser lo suficientemente buena para llevar tan importante responsabilidad que Shimizu hacía sin sudar ni una gota.

¡Ella no era buena en lo absoluto!

Seguro que lo echaría a perder, y haría que la gloria del Karasuno, recién recuperada tras los torneos pasados, se hundiera en un pozo sin fondo y todo el mundo la conocería como esa torpe manager que hizo caer al equipo de los cuervos por su incompetencia. El aldeano B que por su ridícula torpeza estropeaba el camino de los protagonistas. Aunque Kiyoko solía decirle que era sin dudas una manager bastante eficiente y que se esforzaba muchísimo por los demás para cuidarlos correctamente. Hinata, el pequeño chico que destacaba por el brillo de su estrella natural, no se mermaba la lengua al momento de adular no sólo su habilidad creciente como manager sino también su destreza en los estudios cuando él y Kageyama, el armador genio que llamó la atención incluso de la selección nacional juvenil, necesitaban su tutoría para los exámenes. Era muy buena al momento de organizar las cosas, limpia y ordenada como ninguna otra, una estudiante esplendida que sin lugar a dudas se merecía estar en esa clase avanzada.

Yachi Hitoka, era esa clase de persona.

Pero siempre se menospreciaba a sí misma, lo cual era generalmente su mayor defecto.

Sin embargo, quizás podía agregar otro más a la lista, que según ella misma, era interminable. Y era precisamente la razón por la cual sentía que su cabeza explotaría sobre sus hombros o quizás primero se le caerían los pies por esos zapatos de tacón alto a los que, descubrió, no estaba tan acostumbrada como pensó cuando se los puso en casa antes de salir unas horas atrás.

Si cualquier persona, ya sea los chicos del equipo, profesores, o su madre, le pedían un favor, por más pequeño e inútil que fuera, no podía negarse a hacerlo.

Le sabía muy mal no ayudar si se lo pedían.

Pero quizás debió empezar a considerar cambiar esa parte de su personalidad cuando la chica con la que desde la semana pasada se juntaba para almorzar en la escuela, llamada Ayuzawa Miou-chan, le pidió sustituir a una muchacha de otra clase en un Goukon que habían organizado con los chicos de Aoba Jōsai. No obstante, ni siquiera pudo musitar una negación cuando ella le miró con esos grandes ojos de cachorrito, rogándole llenar el hueco y no quedar mal con los números. Su corazón era tan blando que verse reflejada en ese iris vidrioso le hizo maldecir internamente y aceptó sin mucho ánimo y con la cara paralizada de la incomodidad.

¿Qué podía ir mal?

Muchas cosas, muchas cosas podían ir mal, pensó mientras se desplazaba como podía entre las personas que se conglomeraban en el centro de juegos donde habían decidido pasar el rato esa noche de sábado. Primero pensó sólo estarse un momento, quizás comer algo o jugar cualquier cosa con el chico que le tocara. Podía mentalizarse para estar un par de horas con un desconocido intentando sociabilizar. Más nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que habría alguien ahí que conociera de otro sitio. Seguramente debió considerarlo al escuchar el nombre de la otra escuela, pero siendo honesta ni siquiera lo imaginó. Es decir, en su infinita ingenuidad, no pensó jamás encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Oikawa Tōru, el gran rey como le decía Hinata, mucho menos en medio de una cita grupal como esa. No fue sino hasta que oyó su presentación cuando se encontraron todos frente a la estación de trenes que sintió un verdadero pánico. Por lo tanto, había actuado como una verdadera idiota, la lengua se le durmió y sus rodillas temblaron, apenas si pudo decir su nombre lo suficientemente alto como para que un par lo escuchara claramente y usó toda su fuerza para mantenerse de pie detrás de Miou-chan que le miraba un poco extrañada. Sinceramente el antiguo capitán de Aoba Jōsai le daba miedo, más del que quería mostrar. Era una persona que si bien parecía ser bastante agradable de tratar, lo cierto es que una vez que lo veías en el campo de batalla, esas maquinaciones se iban por la borda. Y ella no era del todo buena tratando con esa clase de gente.

Suficiente tenía con su problemático equipo.

Por esa razón había estado huyendo lo más que podía del joven de cabellos castaños que tenía encantadas a un par de muchachas. Era en verdad ridículo, y lo sentía por el pobre chico que le había tocado en el sorteo, hacía una media hora que lo había perdido por la zona de los juegos de video. Más no quería que Oikawa reparara en ella, a saber lo que haría si veía ahí a la manager del equipo que les quitó el pase al nacional. Aunque probablemente estaba exagerando, pero una parte de sí no dejaba de dibujar uno y mil escenarios de asesinato por venganza.

Que claro, estaba rozando lo absurdo, más no podía evitarlo.

Su vestido rosa estaba empapado del sudor frio que le recorría la espalda cada que escuchaba la voz del mayor cerca suyo y sus pies comenzaban a matarla por tanto caminar de un lado a otro con esos zapatos de tacón que su madre le había regalado apenas comenzó la preparatoria. De haber sabido que estaría realizando tácticas de evasión nivel militar, se habría puesto unas cómodas zapatillas y un pantalón.

¿Miou-chan se enojaría si se iba a casa ya?

No estaba encontrando divertida la situación y sus nervios se le estaban echando a perder con toda la tensión. Se acomodó un mechón de su corta melena rubia, la cual por la ocasión no había atado en su usual peinado sino que dejó caer libre para enmarcar su rostro. Resopló y su ceño se frunció cuando tomó un pequeño descanso de su huida cerca de las máquinas de fotos. Podía sentir como la piel de la parte trasera de sus pies se despegaba antinaturalmente y un ardor que acompañaba cada paso que daba le estaba molestando de unos metros para acá. Esas pulsaciones en sus extremidades, seguramente eran por la sangre que estaba saliendo a causa de esos zapatos, irónicamente, rojos.

Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Decidió poner fin a esa obra de suspenso que estaba interpretando y sigilosamente se dirigió a la puerta del lugar mientras sacaba su móvil y le enviaba un mensaje de disculpa a la chica que le había pedido el favor. Ya lidiaría el lunes con las consecuencias, probablemente volvería a comer sola el almuerzo, pero la verdad prefería eso que deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de integridad.

La única cuestión que le preocupaba ahora que se encontraba en el exterior era precisamente cómo volver a casa desde ese punto de la ciudad.

¿Dónde estaba la parada más cercana?

* * *

Se acomodó los lentes por quincuagésima vez en ese día y su expresión, ya de por sí apática naturalmente, se agrió más mientras veía a su hermano ir de un lado a otro en la tienda de deportes. Sinceramente no estaba del todo seguro que lo había hecho aceptar acompañar a Akiteru a comprar algunas cosas para su equipo. Pudo haber sido el hecho de que su madre estaba presente cuando su hermano mayor mencionó la salida y ella, ajena de que ellos dos apenas comenzaban a reconstruir su antiguo vinculo soltó sin más que se lo llevara para que le ayudara con las compras. Chasqueó la lengua y se colocó los auriculares que siempre entornaban su cuello, ignorando olímpicamente a su consanguíneo que conversaba animadamente con el hombre que atendía a los clientes. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chamarra azul y movió ágilmente los dedos para poner su biblioteca de música.

Menuda situación.

Bufó audiblemente y se recargó en la pared más cercana, entre unas estanterías con zapatillas para diversos deportes. Su estatura resaltaba bastante, era tan alto como los posters de jugadores que había por toda la tienda. No era para menos que en su primer día en Karasuno, los del equipo de basquetbol le pidieran unirse a ellos. Sin embargo no había ningún otro deporte que le interesase aparte del voleibol. Aun si su historia con esa disciplina no era del todo inspiradora como con algunos de los estúpidos compañeros que tenía, no podía negar que amaba jugar. Claro que primero muerto que admitirlo en voz alta, aunque muchos pudieron notarlo claramente cuando jugaron con la academia Shiratorizawa y se enfrentó cara a cara con el jugador nacional Ushijima Wakatoshi. Probablemente ese día sus emociones por el voleibol despertaron luego de haberlas sellado en su interior. Siempre se escudaba en su cinismo, molestando a todos hasta irritarlos por completo, casi como si no pudiera estarse en paz si no había alguien queriendo planear un complot de asesinato en su contra secretamente. Pero no era más que la forma de protegerse a sí mismo. Ya lo había dicho anteriormente, las personas que ciegamente se apasionaban por algo eran estúpidas y caían por su propia boca antes de traicionar las esperanzas de los demás. No obstante, después de ese partido, él también se había vuelto un imbécil por el voleibol.

Pero nunca lo diría.

Tskishima Kei, no era de los que se apasionaban por nada en especial.

Akiteru se acercó a él y le hizo señas con una mano delante del rostro para llamar su atención. Frunció más el ceño, de ser posible, y bajó los audífonos para escuchar a su hermano.

—Ya podemos regresar, terminé las compras—aseguró sonriendo. Sus ojos quedaban a una altura similar aunque el menor era unos centímetros más alto que su hermano. También el tono de su cabello, rubio, era ligeramente más oscuro. Lo único parecido entre ambos era ese tono marrón dorado de su iris.

De ahí en más eran como totalmente opuestos.

—Ya era hora, comenzaba a creer que había salido de compras con nuestra madre—escupió de mala gana.

—Vamos no seas así Kei—exclamó palmeándole el hombro. El mencionado no pudo evitar emitir un leve gruñido—. Lo siento, lo olvide, no tocar, entiendo—se apresuró en aclarar al notar su respuesta.

—Sólo regresemos a casa—suspiró tratando de restarle importancia.

—Bien.

De verdad que era difícil hablar con él.

Aun podía recordar esa cara sonriente que su hermano menor hacía cada vez que llegaba a casa luego del entrenamiento, las interminables horas charlando sobre los mejores jugadores y las tácticas de voleibol que le enseñaba en el patio de la casa. Esos tiempos en los que la sonrisa de Kei era genuina y no esas muecas burlescas que pretendían mofarse de todo el mundo.

Ah, lo echaba de menos.

Cuando salieron a la calle, ya era bastante noche. Ciertamente había mucha gente en el centro de la ciudad, quizás por ser sábado o tal vez porque había algún evento especial, aunque no podría decir cuál de los dos era la razón. Avanzaron por la acera en total silencio, Akiteru parecía querer entablar una conversación sobre cualquier tema. Pero el bloqueador de Karasuno emitía un aura de no violar el silencio por ningún motivo. Cruzaron el paso peatonal de la avenida principal y al atravesar un par de metros se toparon con una escena un tanto curiosa.

Ahí, en medio de un círculo de personas, se encontraba la que Tsukishima distinguió como Tanaka Saeko, la hermana mayor de su sempai. Esa escandalosa mujer que llevó al par monstruoso hasta el campamento en Tokio y que podrías decir era una versión femenina de Ryu, sólo que con cabello rubio, pestañas largas y bueno… un cuerpo de chica.

—Saeko-san—musitó su hermano al reparar en la universitaria que se encontraba parada en medio de un tumulto con las manos en las caderas.

—¡Vaya! Pero si son los hermanos Tsukishima—exclamó sorprendida y ambos pudieron notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Kei miró de reojo el lugar a su costado y vislumbró el nombre de un bar de la ciudad bastante famoso entre los jóvenes de la ciudad—. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que eran dos pares de gemelos?—inquirió frunciendo las cejas y dando un par de tambaleantes pasos hacia los dos rubios.

Vale, ahora no quedaba duda de que estaba ebria.

—Saeko-san, será mejor que vayas a casa—dijo Akiteru agarrándola del brazo antes de que se fuera de lado.

—Tsukishima, nunca lo noté, pero eres bastante fornido eh—la muchacha le picó los músculos de los brazos con una sonrisa pícara. Akiteru sintió un leve rubor apoderarse de su rostro.

¿El alcohol se podía contagiar por el aire? Porque de pronto se sintió borracho como la chica que se afianzaba de su extremidad cómodamente.

—Kei, adelántate a casa, veré que Saeko-san llegue a donde los Tanaka sana y salva—pidió mientras maniobraba con la mujer que se retorcía a su lado como un gusano. Le agarró firmemente el brazo derecho mientras pasaba respetuosamente su propia diestra por la cintura de la rubia.

El menor de los Tsukishima bufó para sí mismo y pensó cuán problemático era hacer esos gestos de amabilidad. Si fuera él, simplemente la dejaría ahí para que se valiera por sí misma e iría directo a casa. Pero Akiteru no era como él y se volvía un blandengue de corazón cuando veía a alguien en necesidad.

Que estupidez.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes más cercana y su hermano le hizo un gesto con el brazo para despedirse mientras echaba un vistazo a la calle para ver si un taxi se pasaba por ahí.

Él no podría hacer eso si se encontrara en una situación similar.

Porque no era natural.

* * *

Si pudiera enumerar las veces que una idea fue mejor en su cabeza de lo que era al hacerla realidad, tendría una lista interminable de ellas. Quizás debió haber procurado revisar su bolso antes de salir y cerciorarse de que traía su cartera. Pero no lo había corroborarlo y cuando quiso comprar un par de sandalias, de esas que son todas feas y baratas, en una tienda de conveniencia; había caído en cuenta que sólo llevaba con ella su pase de autobús y la tarjeta del tren. Por lo cual ahora se encontraba como una verdadera cenicienta, sin zapatos, sentada en una banca cerca de un cruce transitado a un par de metros de la avenida principal donde se conglomeraban los deseosos de diversión y buena bebida. Era una verdadera damisela en apuros, lástima que no tenía un príncipe azul que la rescatase ni un hada madrina que usara un hechizo sobre una calabaza, o quizás es este caso una dona de la basura podría servir, para hacer su mágico carruaje que la llevaría hasta casa para curarse las rozaduras de sus pies. Miró mal a esos malditos zapatos rojos y juró quemarlos en la incineradora de su edificio cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Después de todo no podía irse descalza en medio de la noche, a saber qué clase de cosa podría haber en el suelo, en una de esas y le pegaba una infección tan rara que hasta se podía morir por no usar calzado. En esos momentos, lamentaba profundamente no tener amigos íntimos entre sus contactos del teléfono, pues no podía pedirle a Kiyoko-sempai que le ayudase en ese momento. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de pedirle tal favor a Hinata, aunque seguramente la carnada de Karasuno estaría más que dispuesto a auxiliarla si se lo pidiera. Más no quería causarle semejante molestia. Así, descartó también al resto de los miembros del equipo, por no mencionar que incluso el profesor y el entrenador ni siquiera podían ser considerados. Llamar a su madre no era opción tampoco, el día anterior había salido de la ciudad por un nuevo proyecto de su compañía y no llegaría a casa hasta el lunes por la tarde. Le había dicho en muchísimas ocasiones que fuera más cuidadosa cuando planeaba sus salidas, que revisara hasta el más mínimo detalle, no obstante quizás fue debido a lo espontaneo de la situación o su evidente deseo de no tener que asistir a tal cosa sin sentido que no reparó en nada de ello.

Era su culpa estar desamparada en medio de la ciudad con los pies destrozados.

Sólo un milagro podría salvarla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda pequeña?—cuestionó una voz ronca a sus espaldas y casi quiso gritar desesperadamente una afirmación, pero se contuvo y giró lentamente.

¿Quién era ese tipo?

No lucía como alguien decente, tenía muchas más perforaciones de las que había visto en su vida. Y juntas además. Un tatuaje cruzaba por cuello y la camisa de vestir color fucsia estaba desabotonada hasta el tercer nivel. Inmediatamente sintió pánico y sus ojos se abrieron de par a par. El sudor frio le regresó al cuerpo y fue peor que cuando estaba en el Goukon con Oikawa. Trató de recordar un mantra para tranquilizarse, pero su cabeza estaba más ocupada en la elaboración de todos los escenarios de asesinato, violación, y secuestro que podía imaginar. Palideció como si su cara fuera un lienzo listo para pintarse.

Su cuerpo tembló, como un pudin recién salido del molde y su cabeza giró sobre sus hombros.

—E-e-e-estoy bi-bi-bi-bien gra-gracias—tartamudeó pestañeado tan rápido que la imagen parecía una de esas películas de foto que solían ver sus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes.

Ahora sí que necesita un héroe.

—¿Estas segura? Te has puesto blanca como un fantasma—espetó.

—"Un fantasma es lo que no quiero ser"—pensó aterrada.

—¿Quieres que…?

—Yachi-san—nunca imaginó que esa voz, especialmente esa voz tan sarcástica, aunque ahora no sonara de ese modo, fuera a convertirse en el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Era como la música de los ángeles para sus oídos.

—¡Tsukishima-san!—gritó aliviada hasta el tuétano.

—Oh, así que es tu amigo—exclamó el desconocido—, entonces supongo que estarás bien—cabeceó a modo despedida y se alejó de ambos estudiantes quienes se miraban el uno al otro.

La muchacha estaba infinitamente agradecida por la aparición del más alto y pensó que había sido rescatada de esa incómoda situación. Aunque viendo el comportamiento del hombre, probablemente se le fue la olla al juzgar con su primera impresión.

—Tsukishima-san—sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y casi deseó poder saltarle encima para besarlo por su sorpresiva intervención. Pero nuevamente estaría exagerando.

Además ¿por qué besaría a Tsukishima Kei? Probablemente sería asesinada si revelaba esa clase de pensamientos y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Era en verdad vergonzoso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—cuestionó sin mucho interés en realidad. Aunque no pudo pasar por alto su situación actual y reparó en las heridas de sus pies y el ligero temblor que tenía su cuerpo por esa brisa fresca que azotaba a la ciudad nocturna. Después de todo, no hacia mucho que había dejado de ser invierno.

¿Por qué diablos llevaba vestido en pleno invierno?

—¿Eh? Yo…—se miró a sí misma y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al reparar en la clase de imagen que estaba proyectando.

Una chica de preparatoria descalza, vistiendo ropa fuera de época y herida.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba haciendo algo indebido. Temió por un segundo ver en los ojos dorados un atisbo de reproche y burla, incluso esperó escuchar un comentario sórdido por su parte. Más sin embargo el bloqueador de Karasuno simplemente atinó a mirarla fijamente.

Y ella a él.

Sus ojos, aunque separados por una gran altura, se trabaron fijamente en los de su interlocutor. Fue como entrar en una dimensión desconocida, una en la que Tsukishima no lanzaba sus mordaces palabras y ella no se ponía a escupir todos sus pensamientos en una verborrea interminable.

Simplemente estaban conectados.

Como dos circuitos de electricidad, como uno de esos aparatos magnéticos que se enlazaban y no podían separarse hasta que se los empujabas lejos el uno del otro.

Fue la primera vez que notó lo increíblemente bonitos que eran los ojos de Tsukishima.

Desvió la mirada, apenas soportando la intensidad de ésta misma y sus mofletes se colorearon de carmín. Tal cual un par de manzanas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Supongo que incluso una niña buena puede hacer travesuras—musitó con su típico tono burlón el de anteojos mientras torcía una sonrisa.

Hitoka sintió que su cara explotaría.

—¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No estaba haciendo nada indecente!—vociferó alarmada. Casi hiperventilaba—, yo sólo estaba… estaba en una cita… grupal… con…. Oikawa-san—su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue, tanto que apenas fue capaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Qué?

—Oh, así que estabas fraternizando con el enemigo—siseó como una serpiente—, no conocía ese lado osado de tu parte Yachi-san.

Volvió a palidecer.

—Tsukishima-san no es eso, en serio…—trató de ponerse de pie, su corazón no podía resistir esa clase de situación.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de explicarlo.

Sí que la había.

—¡Sólo llené el espacio que faltaba!—gritó desesperada—, mi amiga, que seguramente dejará de serlo porque la dejé colgada con la cita, necesitaba una sustituta, no podía negarme, tu sabes que no puedo, y ahí estoy como una idiota yendo a un evento que no es para mí. Porque seamos sinceros, no soy material para una cita, pero aun así fui y cuando llegué vi a Oikawa-san, tenía tanto miedo, él es aterrador en la cancha y aunque era agradable no podía dejar de pensar que me mataría en venganza por haber perdido el pase al nacional. Me la pase huyendo por todo el lugar y cuando finalmente me decidí a regresar a casa, mis zapatos estaban matándome. Intente comprar un par de sandalias, pero no me traje la cartera y no puedo ir más allá descalza porque me da miedo pescar una infección y morir. Y para la cereza del pastel un tipo extraño y con la pinta de tratante de blancas se me acerca cuando estoy rezando por un caballero en su brillante armadura para que me salve—soltó vertiginosamente y una vez hubo terminado, tomó aire pues se había aventado todo el discurso sin respirar.

El silencio reinó.

Yachi pensó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Seguro que Tsukishima la dejaba ahí para que se muriera de tanto estrés que le causaba su situación.

Él tampoco era su caballero ni mucho menos su príncipe montado en un blanco corcel para recatarla de todos sus males.

—Eso es una estupidez—dijo al fin, rasgando ese tortuoso silencio.

Ella estaba histérica en ese punto.

—¡Lo sé!

—Bueno, puede que ese caballero de brillante armadura sea un pelmazo y el príncipe de blanco corcel una ilusión estúpida Yachi-san—la observó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella—. Así que supongo que tendrás que aguantarte con alguien como yo—la miró burlesco, entretenido como nunca con su desdicha.

Era una persona bastante sádica ahora que reparaba en ello.

Espera…

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Eh?

—Eres una tonta Yachi-san—se quitó su chamarra y la dejó caer bruscamente sobre la cabeza rubia—. De verdad que eres peor que Hinata—negó levemente.

Esa pequeña chica, era en verdad entretenida. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. Para él simplemente era la nueva manager del equipo, la muchacha que se la pasaba pegando brincos por no estar acostumbrada a los chicos, la valiente que se atrevía a ayudar al par monstruoso con sus exámenes sin saber que podría volverse tonta si pasaba mucho tiempo con esos cabezas huecas obsesivos del voleibol. Por no decir que ni siquiera tenía interés en conocerla más allá de las paredes del gimnasio, era sorprendente que nunca hubiera reparado en la diversidad de caras que podía mostrar en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, muecas tan diversas y nuevas que era fascinantes. Escucharla era una de las cosas más interesantes que estaba descubriendo en ese mismo instante, esa desesperación, esos ojos llorosos, ella era toda una atracción. Y ese lado suyo que necesitaba molestar a los demás pedía exasperadamente que ella fuera su fuente de diversión.

Quería ver más.

—Esto…

—Estamos en pleno diciembre, aunque haya habido temperaturas altas hoy, Yachi-san, no deberías andar tan ligera—se paró y la observó superior.

¿A caso le estaba diciendo que podía usarlo?

—Gracias…—sus mejillas explotaron en rojo vivo.

Con torpeza pasó los brazos por dentro de las mangas de la chamarra y su cabeza entró sin problemas en su hueco correspondiente.

Tsukishima tenía un cuerpo bastante grande.

Le quedaba como si estuviera nadando en la tela. Hitoka cepilló su corta melena. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan cálida? Nunca imaginó, y vaya que tenía esa capacidad, el siquiera sopesar la posibilidad de estar siendo socorrida por él. Sin embargo no fue el hecho de que le cediera su chamarra lo que le dejó perpleja esa noche. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Tsukishima Kei tenía un corazón debajo de todas esas espinas y rocas que lo conformaban. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo hubiera sido posible que él, precisamente el chico más retorcido de todos en el equipo, estuviera inexcusablemente ofreciéndole su espalda para llevarla a donde sea que estuviera dirigiéndose para regresar a casa?

Miró esa amplia espalda si poderse creer lo que pasaba. Podía notar los músculos que el deporte se había encargado de definir a través de la camisa negra de manga ¾ y una venita de curiosidad por tocarlos se instaló en lo profundo de su mente. Pero tenía miedo de estar equivocada ¿y si sólo se estaba atando la agujeta de su zapato? Aunque su calzado no tenía ninguna.

Vale, se retractaba de sus palabras, pensó el más alto mientras permanecía acuclillado dando la espalda a la rubia, por azares del destino había terminado en una situación similar a la de su hermano. Sin embargo no era por esa estúpida amabilidad que él llevaría a la manager del equipo sobre su espalda, ni mucho menos porque hubiera decidido transformar su personalidad retorcida a la de alguien caritativo. Oh claro que no. Él no era capaz de hacer semejantes cosas sin sentido. La respuesta era mucho más sencilla y no tan romántica.

Sería molesto si algo le pasaba.

Si se marchaba y la dejaba sola a merced de un destino incierto que podría terminar en tragedia podría volverse problemático. No quería ser interrogado en una comisaria de la ciudad como posible último testigo de su compañera. Eso generalmente terminaba en ser el primer sospechoso del crimen y la verdad no quería que le echaran bronca el resto de los miembros si algo malo le sucedía a chica.

—Apresúrate—ordenó llevando su izquierda hacía atrás. Logró capturar la muñeca de la chica quien desconcertada y casi paralizada por lo antinatural de la situación chocó contra el cuerpo del rubio.

Su corazón explotó.

¿A caso eso estaba pasando?

Él no podía estar levantándola justo ahora en su espalda para llevarla cargando todo el camino. Eso no podía ser cierto. Estaba tan escéptica que ni siquiera notó cuando el bloqueador cogió sus mortíferos zapatos rojos del suelo y se acomodó mejor para que los muslos de la chica no rozaran sus manos descaradamente.

No pudo sino simplemente contener la respiración.

¿Pesaba una tonelada, no? Él seguramente pensaba que ella estaba gorda como una vaca y era totalmente lo contrario a esas delgadas chicas como Kiyoko-sempai. No debió haber comido tantos dulces, de esa manera no sería difícil para Tsukishima estarla llevando de caballito. Aunque claro, cómo iba a imaginar que él terminaría llevándola.

Eso ni siquiera podía pasar en su más horrible pesadilla.

¡Y esto era la realidad por Dios!

—Tsu-Tsukishima-san…

—¿Cuál vas a tomar?

Ella pestañeó incontables veces mientras trata de comprender su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Autobús o tren—no le tomó importancia a esa rigidez que percibía en el cuerpo femenino.

Ella era increíblemente pequeña a hora que lo notaba.

—Tr-Tren.

Asintió y emprendió camino a través de la muchedumbre. Unos cuantos les miraron curiosos, no era muy típico ver esa clase de escenas. Aunque era bastante linda, sobre todo porque la chica en cuestión estaba hecha un tomate en la espalda de su novio. Pero nunca podrían saber que eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Más bien era una escena sacada de la más retorcida imaginación. Y probablemente el comienzo de una historia todavía más increíble de contar.

Aunque ninguno de sus protagonistas lo pudo sospechar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs.**

 **Sin más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	2. La suerte es una mala broma

**Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación de ésta historia, Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve tratando de centrarme en otros proyectos y la carrera no me lo deja fácil tampoco (llora), por favor, no escojan Contabilidad como profesión a menos que la amen inmensamente…**

 **Nota: encontré un pequeño error de temporalidad en la historia (risas entre lágrimas) supongo que estaba demasiado excitada con la nueva historia que no recabe bien los datos, o quizás los confundí con otro Fic, el caso es que en realidad esto debería estar sucediendo en invierno y no otoño como inicialmente se planteó. Así que esto será corregido en el primer episodio y a partir de aquí estará situado en la verdadera estación.**

 **PD: La historia contendrá ligeros Spoilers de la trama original, para quienes sigan el manga, pero intentaré no hacer mucho hincapié en ello. Por lo tanto se podría considerar un Semi AU la historia de este Fic, que estaría ocurriendo paralelamente a los hechos reales de la historia de Haru-chan-sensei.**

 **Sin más por el momento, disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:**

Haikyuu! **NO** es mío, es de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **2**

 **La suerte es una mala broma**

 _ **.**_

" _No creo que esto sea el destino_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **U** na de las cosas que siempre le dieron curiosidad cuando era pequeña, era precisamente cómo le hacía exactamente Cenicienta para volver a casa una vez que su carruaje de calabaza volvía a la normalidad a medio camino. ¿A caso realmente la magia aguantaba hasta llegar a la mansión como se mostraba en la película de Disney? O ¿La dejaba botada a mitad de carretera para usar sus pies descalzos y magullados? lo cierto es que le gustaba pensar que posiblemente, como era una chica con tanta suerte para ser salvada por un Hada madrina, tenía también la suficiente estrella para ser rescatada por alguien de su especie. Es decir, un personaje secundario cuyo único papel era ser aquel oportuno eslabón en el elaborado plan del destino para que la princesa no pasara más penurias antes de estar con su verdadero amor. Viéndolo así, ser el aldeano B en la historia, no estaba tan mal, pues podía incluso volverse un pequeño héroe en su particular y sencilla forma de existir.

Incluso una persona sin un gran destino podía tener un final feliz.

Por ello, a fin de asegurarse su propio pedacito de felicidad en la culminación de la historia, aquel aldeano debía vivir correctamente su vida, siendo agradecido y noble para poder tener el privilegio de ayudar a los protagonistas en su travesía. Aunque claro, siendo ella, era necesario poner el doble de esfuerzo para mostrar su gratitud. Pues no era raro que lo echara a perder.

Suspiró mientras se acuclillaba frente a la secadora de su casa. El armatoste vibraba lentamente mientras llevaba a cabo su ciclo de funcionamiento. La blonda dejó escapar otra exhalación y pudo casi apostar que ya había perdido un par de años con ello. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba aquellos abominables zapatos rojos tumbados en lo más recóndito del cuarto de lavado. Si no fuera por ellos, si no fuera por ese Oikawa tan aterrador y vivaracho, si no fuera por su torpeza al olvidar su cartera en casa, no tendría una deuda de vida con la última persona que creyó podría salvarla en toda su existencia.

Nunca imaginó ese escenario, y vaya que su capacidad para hacerlo era tan descomunalmente grande que incluso podrían calificarla de monstruosa, pero ni por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza ser capaz de estar en aquella situación que a éste punto parecía ya más una pesadilla, un poco dulce, que un hecho real y latente. ¿Cómo podría haber sospechado alguna vez en su corta vida que Tsukishima Kei se aparecería en sus momentos de necesidad para rescatarla cual caballero de brillante armadura? Porque tenía que ser sincera, no era absolutamente para nada como un príncipe e incluso lo de caballero le quedaba grande. No obstante primero muerta que decírselo en la cara, porque seguramente el bloqueador central de Karasuno, la mataba. Ya podía verlo, bueno metafóricamente hablando, porque estaba casi segura que lo haría de una forma bastante sutil que nadie sabría nunca quien había sido el perpetrador de su vida. Si Tsukishima lo quisiera, podría incluso asesinar al emperador de Japón y nunca le atraparían.

Bueno, puede que estuviera exagerando un poco con eso último.

Pero era cierto que su deuda era tan grande que comenzaba a pensar el no ser capaz de retribuirla por el resto de su vida.

Maldición incluso le había comprado unas zapatillas en la tienda de la plataforma aparte de cargarla en su espalda.

Sus mejillas ardieron, aunque no estuvo segura si fue por la vergüenza u otra razón, cuando el joven le entregó el calzado barato, pero que de alguna forma lucía mono con ese pequeño decorativo de pollito en la punta. Aquel día había recibido tantas sorpresas inusuales del sádico chico de lentes que ser testigo de ese gesto terminó por asesinar a la última de sus neuronas coherentes.

Su mirada se ensombreció y su estómago dolió levemente.

Se ponía de los nervios con tan sólo sopesarlo. Seguro que no había sido nada fácil para el estoico joven ayudarla de esa forma, pues sabía que no era algo que haría en otras condiciones.

Lo cual no la hacía realmente feliz. Porque ser tan especial excepción, sólo podía significar que sus días de tranquilidad estaban contados. Seguro que había agotado toda la suerte de la que disponía en esa vida.

Y posiblemente también un parte de la próxima.

—Demonios, te has metido en una grande Hitoka—susurró despeinándose la corta melena suelta. Las tiritas de sus pies y los dolores de sus pantorrillas le recordaban que todo era verdad. Aun y cuando se esforzaba en creer que no había sido más que un simple delirio de su mente por el irascible dolor de la piel despegada de sus talones. No obstante, la realidad le daba de golpes en la nariz.

Por no agregar aquella prenda que estaba lavando.

Pues naturalmente no podía regresarle la chamarra a Tsukishima sin antes primero haberla liberado de todos sus microorganismos, y olores. No quería escuchar al de anteojos quejarse sobre que era una persona sucia que regresaba la ropa de otros oliendo a su propio sudor.

Esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado a través del toque de sus manos y espalda cuando la cargó de forma antinatural hasta la estación más cercana. Ni todo el estupor de su azorada noche de sábado pudo ser capaz de evitar que sintiera el calor emanar de su cuerpo ante tal inusual situación. Vaya por Dios que incluso podía apostar que estaba derritiéndose en los omoplatos del muchacho en pleno otoño.

Aunque quién no se acaloraría si fuera capaz de sostenerse de esos músculos tan bien tonificados por los constantes entrenamientos. Inclusive sus manos eran firmes al sostener sus muslos por sobre la tela de su vestido para no dejarla caer, no era para menos que pudiera evitar el paso de los balones cuando bloqueaba en los partidos.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estás pensando pervertida?!—gritó enderezándose y sintiendo que su cara explotaría como un volcán por sus salvajes cavilaciones.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado y se acuclilló frente a la máquina de lavado. Abrazó sus rodillas enterrando la nariz contra sus antebrazos y restregó el rostro mientras trataba de borrar el color carmín de sus mofletes, así como todos los pensamientos tabú que estaba desarrollando. Su corazón latía agitadamente dentro de sus costillas y estaba segura que ese sentimiento era el que sentían las protagonistas de las películas de terror cuando descubrían su más grande miedo hecho realidad.

A este paso se moriría por combustión interna y seguramente formaría parte de los archivos de algún programa extranjero, el cual probablemente cuando recreara su caso acentuaría el hecho de que fue una torpe chica de secundaria que terminó sofocada por estúpidos problemas de adolescentes a causa de los chicos.

Oh Dios, menuda historia se aventarían.

Lo peor de todo, es que el centro del universo que formaban sus dificultades, tenía nombre, apellido y una personalidad tan retorcida como el infierno.

Mierda.

* * *

Los lunes por la mañana, eran especialmente pesados durante los días de práctica. Sobre todo porque en lugar de seguir durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas, cubiertos por sus acogedoras colchas, el equipo masculino de voleibol del instituto Karasuno se encontraban arribando a las instalaciones del gimnasio medios muertos algunos y otros con excesiva energía. El rubio se preguntó de cuántas maneras disímiles podría torturar a la pequeña carnada naranja del equipo cuando lo vio saltar de un lado a otro con ese desagradable poder de salto y energía inagotable.

Mientras que Hinata representaba al tiránico sol voraz de los cuervos, él se identificaba más como la silente luna calculadora. No podía comprender qué era lo que pasaba exactamente en esa cabeza estúpida para ser tan honestamente molesto, era como si no hubiera nada más que esa hambre por el voleibol que parecía nunca saciarse; muchas veces se encontró a sí mismo increíblemente enfadado por ser contagiado de ese instinto devorador, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse hacia atrás en el camino que había elegido aquel día cuando su sangre se calentó y corrió vertiginosamente al detener el remate de Ushijima, su pasión por jugar había despertado de su letargo y no estaba en labor de pararla a este punto. Si podía compararlo con otra cosa, era como una especie de infección mortal, y los síntomas lo estaban consumiendo lentamente mientras su cuerpo absorbía la fiebre y se acostumbraba a ella. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido de haber terminado en esa jaula de cuervos hambrientos. Si no hubiera conocido a esa parvada, si no hubiera estado en el mismo lado que ese molesto sol tirano y ese desagradable rey controlador, probablemente seguiría durmiendo en las profundidades de la necedad y viviría aferrado a la mentira de odiar el deporte que siempre amó.

Seguiría estancado como un idiota.

El entrenamiento no había sido especialmente difícil, sobre todo porque después tenían que atender sus actividades académicas y como estaban próximos a los exámenes parciales antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Ukai fue un poco menos severo y les dio ejercicios de repeticiones y saques no muy exigentes. Ya por la tarde sería una cosa distinta, pero Tsukishima no se sentía demasiado preocupado por ello. Después de todo, con un par de compañeros tan irritantes como lo eran Kageyama Tobio Y Hinata Shoyo, quedarse atrás, resultaba demasiado frustrante. Por ello no había desaprovechado la oportunidad que le fue dada con el campamento especial de "imitación" juvenil en Shiratorizawa, aunque claro, el hecho de que Hinata se metió a fuerzas entre los convocados, aun siendo simplemente como un recoge balones, no lo había dejado estar en paz del todo.

Kei torció la boca mientras terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme. El resto de los miembros conversaba animadamente mientras se movían de un lado a otro en el vestidor.

—Se los digo en serio, ahora estoy perfeccionando una nueva técnica que dejará a los otros equipos con la boca abierta—exclamó Tanaka Ryuunosuke inflando el pecho mientras posaba una pierna sobre la silla plegable del cuarto.

—¡¿Una técnica secreta Tanaka-senpai?!—Hinata lo miró con admiración y curiosidad.

—¡Eso es genial Ryuu!¡Eso es lo que debe hacer un hombre!— secundó el líbero de Karasuno.

—¡Nishinoya, también deberías hacerlo!

—¡Ni creas que me estoy quedando atrás!

—¡Woh!—el pelinaranja brillaba de la emoción.

—Si están preparando nuevos movimientos, no puedo quedarme a esperar adaptarme en las circunstancias del partido, sería mejor que yo también mejorara mis habilidades de colocación—Kageyama tendía a murmurar sus palabras con bastante velocidad cuando encontraba algo interesante.

—Supongo que no podemos relajarnos—musitó Sugawara abrochándose la camisa.

—En verdad no podemos dejar que nos hagan a un lado—Azumane asintió—, siendo los mayores, no podemos permitir que nos dejen atrás—susurró.

—Tanaka, no subas el pie ahí—regañó Sawamura mientras secaba su rostro.

—¡Lo siento Daichi-san!—se cuadró cual soldado en la guerra.

—¿Ya terminaste Tsukki?—indagó Yamaguchi al ver como el de lentes se ponía los audífonos entorno al cuello. Tadashi, ese desgarbado chico de alborotado cabello castaño y pecosas mejillas siempre se encontraba a su alrededor. Después de todo era el único amigo que, al menos ellos, le habían visto en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos como equipo; y al conocerse desde pequeños, eran bastantes cercanos, por no decir tan inseparables como el par monstruoso. Sinceramente, dudaban mucho que con esa personalidad tan retorcida, el más alto tuviera alguna otra amistad aparte del castaño.

—Me tocan los deberes—respondió cortante y el de pecas sacudió la cabeza recordando aquello.

—Cierto, entonces, te alcanzaré después Tsukki—expresó mientras tomaba sus prendas para cambiarse. El de mirada dorada no respondió, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo. Yamaguchi lo conocía bastante bien para saber que aceptaba sus palabras como un hecho.

Conectó los auriculares a su Smartphone y buscó la biblioteca de música mientas avanzaba por el pasillo exterior del gimnasio, el cual daba al edificio principal donde se encontraban los salones de primero.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, las clases comenzaban a las nueve, por lo que los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí tan temprano eran aquellos que pertenecían a algún club deportivo. Aunque sabía de uno que otro que se encontraba ahí por actividades culturales como la banda o el periódico escolar.

De pronto, un poco antes de ingresar al edificio, se sintió sorpresivamente observado. Como si algo o alguien, le mirara intensamente; detuvo su búsqueda y se quedó de pie a mitad de la entrada. Giró un cuarto sobre su propio eje y buscó la fuente de esa sensación.

No obstante no había nada.

—Tch—chistó la lengua al tiempo que volvía a su camino.

Por otro lado, en el suelo detrás de la barda del pasillo, congelada por su propia reacción. Yachi Hitoka apretaba fuertemente la bolsa de papel donde había puesto cuidadosamente la prenda del bloqueador.

¡¿Por qué mierda se había escondido?!

Aun y cuando su intención eran devolverle su ropa, su cuerpo reaccionó por si sólo y la tumbó de rodillas al no ser capaz de usar su voz para llamarle.

¿En serio había actuado como una completa idiota?

Eso no debería ser tan difícil, por el amor de todos cielos.

¡Ni que fuera una niñita!

Lo único que tenía que hacer era devolverle la chamarra a su dueño y arrodillarse para darle las gracias. Era Tsukishima por Dios, ni siquiera con el primer ministro se sentiría tan nerviosa.

Pero aun así, era como si simplemente no pudiera hacerlo.

No podía estar calmada y como si nada frente al muro de Karasuno.

Y aún tenía que devolverle la chaqueta.

* * *

El timbre del almuerzo resonó por todo el edificio del instituto y los salones se volvieron ruidosos cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a las hordas de estudiantes que se dirigían a tomar sus alimentos. Algunos llevaban pequeñas loncheras y buscaban un lugar cálido para almorzar, otros simplemente se dirigían a la cafetería para comprar alguno de los menús del comedor. Yachi se inclinó sobre la paleta de su pupitre y dejó escapar un suspiro enorme mientras miraba la bolsa con la prenda que no había sido capaz de entregar en la mañana cuando el entrenamiento terminó. Sinceramente no comprendía porque se había vuelto algo tan difícil, después de todo Tsukishima no había actuado diferente a lo usual cuando la vio en el gimnasio. Es más, casi podía apostar que la ignoró como si no fuera más que un adorno en el salón. Siendo honesta estaba un poco incomoda, al parecer nuevamente había exagerado la profundidad en las acciones del rubio. No es como si hubiera esperado algo en específico, pero al menos creyó que él le diría alguna cosa sobre la noche del sábado, una burla cínica o comentario mordaz, incluso un reclamo por su chamarra. Más no recibió ni siquiera un monosílabo al respecto.

¿A caso ya lo había olvidado?

Frunció las cejas y se rascó la cabeza con un poco de desesperación. Su media coleta se inclinó levemente.

¡¿En serio podía olvidarlo así de fácil?!

¿Era la única que se había comido la cabeza todo el domingo tratando de idear una manera de devolver su deuda? ¿Sólo ella sufriría por ese desafortunado encuentro, y Tsukishima no se inmutaría en lo más mínimo ni para molestarla aunque sea un poco con su desdichada situación por el goukon?

O quizás…

Su rostro se ensombreció.

¿Tsukishima estaría esperando un momento más ideal para martirizarla con aquella información? ¿La amenazaría para que hiciera un montón de trabajos en su nombre como una esclava para no decir nada sobre su situación? ¿Alguna especie de acusación pública frente a todos? ¿Estaría él esperando exponerla delante de los chicos como una confraternizada con el enemigo?

¡¿Y si decía que andaba de coqueta con los chicos de Aoba?!

—¿Hitoka-chan?—cuestionó una delgada voz dulzona a su costado izquierdo. Reaccionó de sus fantasías y reparó en la delgada figura de una muchacha de cobrizos mechones enrulados.

—Miou-chan…—susurró con la voz amortiguada por las ganas de llorar que le había dado al pensar en esas posibilidades. Tsukishima, más que un príncipe o un caballero, se parecía más a un rey demonio para ella en estos momentos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pareces preocupada por algo?—indagó sentándose en la banca de al lado mientras depositaba su lonchera.

—Miou-chan… sabes el sábado…yo…

—Oh, ¿eso? No te preocupes, no estoy molesta porque te hayas ido temprano—musitó destapando el molde. La rubia se congeló—. Después de todo, sólo fuiste ahí para ayudarme con los números que habían salido mal—sonrió ladeando el rostro—, era natural que no te sintieras cómoda—Yachi sintió un nuevo escozor en sus orbes castaños.

Miou era tan amable.

Probablemente ese incidente no era lo suficientemente significativo para alejarla de su lado. Había juzgado mal su amistad.

—Lo siento—murmuró, aunque la otra no captó completamente a qué se debía su disculpa.

—Ya te dije que está bien, igual no fue para tanto—la chica tomó un bocado de su arroz—, ¿No vas a comer?

—¿Eh? Ah sí…

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?—preguntó comiéndose una salchicha frita con forma de pulpo. Hitoka se hundió en su sitio nuevamente.

—El costo de mi vida—musitó y la pelicobre ladeo el rostro confundida. Sus ojos verdes miraron el papel sin entender su referencia.

—Ehm… bueno verás…

Sería una historia bastante bochornosa de explicar.

—¡¿En serio?!—exclamó la Ayuzawa bastante escandalizada. Lo cual provocó algunas miradas por parte de sus compañeros.

—¡Shh! ¡No grites así Miou-chan!—Yachi sintió su cara ruborizarse.

Había resumido lo más posible todo el asunto de Oikawa, su evasión militar, el encuentro con esas personas sospechosas y el increíble salvador que se había topado aquel día.

—Pero, de verdad ¿qué clase de suerte es esa? No sólo conoces a Oikawa-san por tu club, sino que además terminas en una cita grupal con él—la rubia dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Estaba muy asustada…

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si eso es súper afortunado!—la miró con los ojos brillando de éxtasis—, él es un bombón después de todo.

¿Qué Oikawa era un qué…?

—¿Es todo en lo que puedes pensar luego de escuchar mi historia?

—No creo que sea malo que se encontraran en ese tipo de situación. Después de todo, siguen siendo sólo un par de estudiantes de preparatoria dejando el voleibol de lado. ¿Por qué no piensas en esto como el destino?

—No creo que sea el destino.

¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tal cosa tratándose de ese sádico?

—Bueno, tienes razón, realmente esa no es la cuestión—se llevó una mano la barbilla con aire pensativo—. El problema es ese chico del equipo que terminó viéndote en esa situación. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Tsukishima-kun ¿verdad?—la ojicastaña asintió—. ¿No crees que en lugar de ser un problema, pueda ser una oportunidad única?

—¿Oportunidad?

—Si… ¡Una oportunidad para vivir una historia de amor juvenil entre un talentoso jugador y la manager que vela por el!—Miou estaba emocionada por el atractivo de sus propias palabras. Cualquier chica de preparatoria debería querer estar en esa situación. Hambrientas por el romance entre compañeros.

Un dedicado jugador que exhausto de los entrenamientos se encontraba a escondidas con la chica que cuidaba de ellos por esos fervientes sentimientos que despertaron aquella noche en que la salvó, dedicándole los puntos en sus partidos y pasando su tiempo libre juntos. Cuan romántico escenario estaba dibujándose en su cabeza al sopesarlo.

Pero Hitoka no era así en lo absoluto.

—¡Eso no es posible!—se levantó agitadamente mientras las mejillas le explotaban como volcanes en erupción.

Sus compañeros les miraron.

Volvió a sentarse, bastante avergonzada.

—No seas aburrida, vamos, es una posibilidad.

—No, no, no lo entiendes Miou-chan—negó fervientemente—, Tsukishima-san no es alguien que puedas tomar a la ligera, además lo importante aquí es que él me ayudó sin una razón lógica y estoy enloqueciendo al pensar de qué forma cobrará su pago.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? A lo mejor él sólo lo hizo porque eres la manager del equipo y no podía dejarlo pasar por alto. Quizás simplemente fue amable.

No podía aceptar una explicación tan simple.

Tsukishima no podía ser semejante persona tan bondadosa. Debía haber una trampa debajo de todo eso.

—Desearía poder pensar así.

Incluso ella misma odiaba ser tan desconfiada y paranoica respecto a los demás.

—Bueno, tan sólo deberías dejar de pensar en exceso—Miou metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un par de caramelos de envoltorios coloridos—. Sólo búscalo y devuélvele lo que te prestó, dale las gracias y listo—le extendió los dulces.

Yachi apretó la quijada mientras recibía los caramelos.

¿Sería capaz de seguir semejante patrón?

¿Por qué lucía tan complicado como si se tratase de una fórmula de química inentendible?

Probablemente moriría antes de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

El cielo estaba completamente nublado. Parecía como si fuera a nevar en cualquier momento, pero probablemente si lo hacía, las charcas por la lluvia del domingo se convertirían en hielo resbaladizo que tomaría desprevenidos a unos cuantos. No había muchas cosas que le gustaran especialmente, pero al menos podía admitir que aquella estación, no le desagradaba demasiado. La última hora del día era tan aburrida que simplemente atinó a desviar su dorada mirada hacia el ventanal, observando en el acto la lucha de una rama contra una estalactita de hielo por no ceder a su peso y romperse justo por el centro. Cuan patética lucía, pensó torciendo la comisura de sus labios. Porque pese a todo, su estructura acabaría cediendo y moriría sin remedio en el momento en que sus lazos fueran rotos.

Las personas eran justamente como ella, pequeñas, desgastadas y vulnerables. A la menor presión se rendían ante su destino de ser separados de aquello a lo que más deseaban aferrarse.

Los que podían desempeñar tal papel vergonzoso, eran sinceramente irritantes.

No comprendía del todo la audacia de esos que se negaban hasta el último momento en dejar ir lo que era especial para ellos. Era, para ser honesto, una reverenda molestia. Sin embargo, contra todas sus convicciones, sentía que muy en el fondo era parecido a ellos.

Bufó.

Recargó la mejilla contra el dorso de su mano y jugueteó con el lapicero entre sus dedos. A su cabeza vinieron los nítidos recuerdos de los partidos de la selección para el represéntate de la prefectura y el campamento de entrenamiento en Tokio, así como su reciente entrenamiento en Shiratorizawa y el partido de practica contra Date el otro día. Cada uno de ellos, era la viva prueba de que no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a las cosas, que aparentemente, no le importaban demasiado, e incluso le dejaban en claro que no era realmente franco con sus propios sentimientos.

Demonios, ahora estaba de mal humor.

—Esto es todo por hoy—anunció el profesor llamando su atención. Aunque realmente no escuchó la última parte de su explicación, seguramente tampoco lo hizo con la campana de salida—, el encargado de ésta semana por favor recoja los cuadernillos de tarea y llévelos a mi oficina—mandó.

—De pie—exclamó la representante de clase para dar hincapié a la reverencia usual para despedir a su maestro.

Tsukishima se inclinó para coger su bolso del suelo y extraer el epitome que le había sido pedido. Se levantó sin mucha energía y colocó el empastado sobre el pódium frente a la pizarra. Uno a uno sus compañeros fueron dejando los deberes mientras salían por la puerta para ir a sus diversas actividades, algunos probablemente sólo regresarían a casa, habría quienes saldrían a cualquier sitio para perder el tiempo y otros tantos, como él, se prepararían para ir a sus correspondientes clubes.

—Tsukki, ¿Me llevo tus cosas?—cuestionó Yamaguchi dejando su libreta.

—Está bien, ya me las llevaré después, tengo que hacer esto—respondió monocromáticamente.

Ah, era tan aburrido como siempre.

—Vale.

Una vez hubo recibido el último de los cuadernillos, tomó la pila de libretas y salió por la puerta con expresión impávida. Yamaguchi se adelantó al gimnasio para cambiarse y comenzar con el entrenamiento vespertino de ese día. Con tan poco tiempo antes de las vacaciones de fin de año y el comienzo del torneo nacional en Tokio, no podían desperdiciar ni un segundo como una panda de idiotas; aun tenían un montón de cosas que mejorar, tanto de equipo como individualmente. No podían hacer el ridículo al pisar el escenario nacional. Quizás a Hinata no le importaría quedar como un payaso, a fin de cuentas era su estúpida naturaleza, claro sin desestimar las molestas habilidades que debía reconocerle, no obstante en su caso, era muy, pero muy irritante pensar en la sola idea de cometer un error. Obviamente no podría evitarlo del todo, un aprendizaje no estaba completo sin la prueba y el error, mas no quería ser catalogado en el mismo grupo que esa tonta carnada evolucionada y mucho menos deseaba que le juntaran con el rey, Kageyama podría ser muy talentoso, pero era un cabeza de chorlito que no pensaba en nada más que el voleibol, lo cual parecía ser lo único en que era un genio. Él tenía su propio ritmo y no le agradaba ser influenciado por culpa de esos dos.

Gruñó.

Distinguió, para mortificación suya, al par de obsesivos en los que estaba pensando, caminando en el pasillo junto a las máquinas expendedoras, probablemente discutiendo una estupidez como les era usual antes de llegar a donde el resto.

Dio vuelta en la esquina de los grupo para dirigirse a las escaleras del tercer piso y sintió que algo chocaba contra su pecho.

—¡Hmpf!—la nariz de dicha persona se había enterrado contra su chaqueta—. L-lo sien…

Una pequeña cabeza se revolvió adolorida contra la tela de su ropa. Con timidez elevó el rostro y lo miró hacia arriba pestañeando con confusión por el choque.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Hmm? Vaya que te gusta meterte en accidentes—exclamó entretenido bajando la mirada.

—¡Kya! ¡Tsukishima-san!—gritó espantada mordiéndose la lengua.

Tiró su cuerpo automáticamente hacia atrás, causando que sus pies se tropezaran con el filo del escalón y esto provocara que resbalara hacia el costado.

El de anteojos, haciendo gala de sus bien entrenados reflejos estiró la mano, casi como si hiciera el salvamento de una pelota, y la cogió de la cintura justo antes de que el impulso hiciera revote y la obligara a caer de narices al suelo.

Los cuadernos terminaron todos desparramados en el piso.

—No actúes como si hubieras visto a un Dios de la muerte Yachi-san o de verdad te toparas con uno—reclamó frunciendo el ceño, Cielos, ella era tan torpe y exagerada. Exhaló por causa de la tensión que le había causado el verla caer—. ¿Hmm?—Hitoka se había quedado congelada, aferrada a su brazo mientras la sangre subía por todo su cuerpo y le coloreaba el nacimiento del cuello. El cual lograba ver gracias a la diferencia de alturas que tenían.

—Eh… Huh…gra-gracias…—las manos le temblaron.

Otra vez estaba siendo salvada por él, y lo que era peor…

¡La tenía abrazada!

Su cabeza estaba hecha todo un caos al tratar de procesar la situación actual, trabajando a marchas forzadas por comprender que lo había llevado a realizar tan antinatural acción de su parte. Vamos, que podría haberla dejado partirse la boca contra el suelo. Al fin y al cabo habría sido su propia culpa.

¡No tenía que haberla rescatado de nuevo!

De esa manera, ahora le debía el doble que antes. Su deuda nunca acabaría como siguiera encontrándose desafortunadamente con el bloqueador en estas situaciones.

No podía levantar la mirada nuevamente.

Estaba aterrada de verlo a la cara.

Tsukishima por otro lado se preguntó cuándo iba a dejarlo ir.

—Yachi-san, ya puedes soltarme—hacia un rato que había dejado de tocar su abdomen y ahora simplemente tenía el brazo aprisionado por las pequeñas manos de la muchacha.

Alzó la cara como si se tratara del movimiento de un resorte y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Lucia estupefacta, como si hubiera terminado de cara frente al mismísimo rey del inframundo y acabara de cometer un pecado capital contra él.

Fue la primera vez que Kei se percató del tono castaño rojizo de su iris. Usualmente no sería capaz de notarlo, por obvias razones. Pero, era curioso ver cuán claros lucían bajo esa luz grisácea del día, y no lo decía exactamente por el color.

Yachi era una persona muy expresiva, naturalmente sus orbes eran tan honestos como un espejo de sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos, fue, de hecho, bastante consciente de esto al verla hacer muecas mientras se retorcía para apartarse. Tenía que admitirlo, advertir a la manager hecha todo un lio por su culpa, resultaba verdaderamente divertido.

Casi como si esto provocara un morboso deseo de molestarla.

Dios, esto no podía ser permitido.

—¡Lo siento!—levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, subiendo el peldaño que la había tirado. Su voz se había vuelto delgada, quizás provocado por el pánico que tensaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Kei ahogó una risa y tosió para disimularlo.

Ella lucía como si estuviera en grandes problemas y eso era en verdad divertido.

Su cara de desesperación, era muy graciosa.

—Eres alguien torpe, ¿no es así Yachi-san?—su tono mordaz le hizo erizarse. El de lentes sacudió la cabeza y se giró para acuclillarse y comenzar a recoger la pila de empastados que había tirado antes en la conmoción.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo… yo lo hago!—la blonda se cernió sobre la desperdigada cantidad de libretas y torpemente las juntó una a una. Tsukishima le miró de reojo por el filo de sus lentes.

El silencio reinó entre ellos.

—Esta es la segunda ¿huh?—musitó el jugador cogiendo dos cuadernillos más, Yachi se paralizó, ¿En serio empezaría una conversación a partir de eso? Quiso llorar por dentro—, si existe una tercera, me pregunto qué querrá decir eso.

¡Que estaba destinada a ser una esclava!

—Y-yo… lo siento...—bajó el rostro sintiendo la penumbra entrar en su cuerpo—. Desde el otro día he estado causándote nada más que problemas Tsukishima-san—miró fijamente el suelo—, no sólo me diste tu chaqueta, sino que también me llevaste en tu espalda y compraste esos zapatos para mí. Incluso ahora evitaste que cayera—susurró frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero—. Y yo no te he regresado nada a cambio, soy una completa inútil—apretó las manos en el borde de su falda.

Ella definitivamente era un fracaso de personaje secundario.

No podía ni siquiera agradecer las cosas sin complicarlo todo. Incluso si quisiera ayudar a los héroes en su travesía, estaba segura que no haría más que estorbarles en su camino. Era realmente una patética aldeana B en una historia sin final feliz para ella.

—Idiota—murmuró Tsukishima.

—Lo sé…—era más doloroso escucharlo, pero no había error.

—No, estoy diciendo que es idiota decir eso Yachi-san—se colocó frente a ella.

¿Qué?

—¿Huh?—levantó su rostro y sus ojos se trabaron en los dorados de él.

Ah, sí que eran bonitos.

—¿Has siquiera intentado hacer algo a cambio?—inquirió con su rostro impasible de siempre. Verdaderamente no sabía que era lo que podría estar pensando—. Realmente eres alguien molesta Yachi-san, porque te desanimas antes de hacer nada—estaba honestamente irritado.

Ella le recordaba esa parte de él que tanto odiaba.

—…

—Estoy diciendo que no puedes decir que eres una inútil cuando no has hecho ni un sólo intento—regañó quitándole los cuadernos de la mano—. Así que esfuérzate en ello—se levantó—. Estaré esperando tu agradecimiento, y será mejor que valga la pena—le mostró aquella sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Emprendió el ascenso por las escaleras para terminar su tarea.

Yachi se estremeció.

De algún modo, su pecho se agitó por una fracción de segundo.

—Eh…—sus mofletes se ruborizaron acentuadamente.

¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo así?

—Oh, por cierto—exclamó en la parte intermedia de los dos tramos de escalones. Yachi lo miró y él estrechó la mirada sin quitarla de ella—. Quiero de regreso mi chaqueta—sentenció antes de marcharse.

Hitoka, se petrificó.

Cierto, ni siquiera había podido intentar devolverle aquello. Y ya estaba dando por hecho que no podía hacer nada correctamente. Tsukishima tenía razón. Ella no había realizado ni el más mínimo esfuerzo y ya hablaba como si hubiera agotado todos los recursos.

No había dado ni por asomo el primer paso.

Tenía que hacerlo, aun si metía la pata de nuevo, aun si no podía decir con certeza que su vida estaría fuera de cualquier peligro si se acercaba al bloqueador, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para garantizarse su propio final feliz en esa historia.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs.**

 **Sin más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante, sin más.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	3. Simplemente esto es muy extraño

**Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación de ésta historia, me encanta leer sus comentarios al respecto. Y sobre todo, me alegra mucho que les gusten las disparatadas ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.**

 **Sin más por el momento, disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:**

Haikyuu! **NO** es mío, es de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **3**

 **Simplemente esto es muy extraño**

 _ **.**_

" _Ojalá fuera más sencillo acortar la distancia_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** os cuentos de princesas tienen un factor en común que descubrió con el paso de los años, llevan siempre dos constantes que independientemente de su posición en la línea temporal, inevitablemente terminarán volviéndose un solo valor en la ecuación del destino. La casualidad y el amor, honestamente nadie sería capaz de pensar que una persona cuerda pudiera estar del todo tranquila en presencia de un ser temible y arrogante y sin embargo Bella se enamoró de la Bestia, dejando de lado su apariencia, y viendo su interior, la amabilidad no podía sofocar ese rasgo tan altanero y malcriado de un niño principesco, sólo el amor podía lograr aceptar un carácter tan soberbio, aunque aquello no garantizara la eterna felicidad. Siendo sincera, aunque le encantaba el idílico escenario de un romántico encuentro y la bulliciosa fascinación por la aventura de un par de afligidos enamorados, sabia de sobra que la realidad no resultaba tan poética; había más aldeanos que príncipes, caballeros y princesas, e incluso personas ordinarias resultaban peor que un villano o una bruja. El amor no era siempre tan feliz, e incluso llegaba a ser doloroso y enfermo. Lo cierto es, todos eran débiles y fuertes al mismo tiempo, cada quien era responsable por su propio corazón y luchar por los sueños podría ser la más grande proeza para aquellos que no se rendían ante la primera dificultad. Admiraba profundamente a esa gente que podía afirmar sin titubear su deseo y más aún que pusiera todo su empeño en volverlo realidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a sentirse motivada con ello y apoyar silenciosamente desde las sombras como un personaje secundario. Haría un digno papel en esa obra llamada vida, y recogería las pequeñas piezas de felicidad que le correspondían.

Después de todo, ella no era una protagonista.

Suspiró y miró ceñuda por quincuagésima vez la bendita bolsa de papel que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Tenía los brazos doblados bajo su quijada y se cernía cansinamente en la mesa por encima sus cuadernos de inglés y matemáticas. Nuevamente no fue capaz de regresarle la prenda al rubio, pero esta vez no era debido a su irracional miedo, sino que más bien se debía al entrenamiento que habían tenido aquella tarde. Los chicos estaban inusualmente encendidos durante la práctica. Hinata se la había pasado saltando de un lado a otro exigiéndole a Kageyama que colocara para él y el resto parecía no estar muy dispuesto a quedarse atrás. No entendía del todo la obsesión que sentían los chicos con el voleibol, pero supuso que si en algún universo alterno fuera ella y no ellos quien estuviera en la cancha, definitivamente no querría ser dejada atrás por ninguno de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, aún le parecía increíble la pericia que tenían los miembros de Karasuno para desplazarse por toda la cancha de esa forma. Honestamente su cuerpo se erizaba cada vez que Kageyama, Tanaka, Azumane o Hinata anotaban puntos tan devastadoramente impactantes. No podía ocultar que la respiración se le cortaba cuando Nishinoya lograba en el último segundo salvar la pelota para continuar luchando por la victoria, y tampoco sabía disimular el alivio cuando Yamaguchi les conseguía tiempo con ese extraño saque; pero lo que más le estremecía el corazón en los partidos, era cuando Tsukishima defendía firmemente la red, en los momentos en que creía que los adversarios les atacarían sin piedad, unas manos lograban disipar su ansiedad casi de manera mágica. Él se asemejaba un montón a una especie de escudo para los cuervos, como un muro que lograba adaptarse a las situaciones y protegía diligentemente su lugar, y ella por su parte no podía estar más fascinada con tal acción. Era realmente increíble observar todo ese escenario y sin duda estaba orgullosa.

Aun si no era la mejor, ella ayudaba a esos héroes tan resplandecientes para sus ojos.

Era la aldeana B en su historia.

Sin embargo, estaba siendo un gran fracaso como personaje de apoyo. Gruñó internamente y su ceño se frunció tanto que su cara se desencajó. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos y se despeinó frenéticamente el sedoso cabello rubio que caía suelto por sobre sus hombros.

—¡Arg! Eres tan inútil Hitoka—se regañó a sí misma. Sabía que era ridículo sentirse tan abrumada por entregar una simple prenda. Pero es que no podía estarse tan tranquila por la forma en que había terminado con ella en sus manos.

Estúpido goukon, estúpidos zapatos, estúpida suerte.

¿Por qué entre todas las personas del universo, tenía que haber sido precisamente Tsukishima quien la rescatara? ¿Por qué era tan difícil regresarle el favor? Inevitablemente recordó esa sonrisa tan mortificante cuando le retó a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Demonios.

Tampoco podía pasar por alto el inusual ritmo de su corazón cuando le rescató por segunda ocasión en las escaleras ese mismo día. Aumentando su deuda por cierto, era tan extraño y honestamente no quería pensar en otra razón para ese palpitar que una posible reacción a la fatiga mental. Después de todo ¿por qué otra razón su pecho latiría tan fuerte por Tsukishima Kei?

—¡Hija, el baño está libre!—gritó su madre desde la lejanía de dicho cuarto, rompiendo la burbuja de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy!—se enderezó para contestar, miró nuevamente la bolsa de papel y sus pulmones dejaron escapar todo el aire en ellos de manera ruidosa. Golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de las manos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ah, ya no le quería dar más vueltas, simplemente se lo entregaría de vuelta, ya podría idear una manera de agradecerle después de eso.

* * *

La mañana de ese martes, era quizás más la más fría en todo lo que llevaban de diciembre. Los halitos de vapor escapaban por su boca cada que la abría para dejar escapar uno que otro bostezo, el cielo ni siquiera había dejado de tener los colores morados del amanecer y él ya se encontraba a medio camino para ir a la escuela. Sus audífonos evitaban que sus orejas se congelasen y pegaba lo más que podía la nariz a su bufanda añil. Comenzaba a arrepentirse haber hecho una buena acción el otro día y perder temporalmente su sudadera preferida. Aunque llevaba un abrigo sobre el resto del uniforme, sentía la ausencia de su chaqueta azul. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Yachi tenía reacciones divertidas, eso no lo podía negar, y molestarla era algo que peligrosamente le estaba gustando, pero no quería asustarla tanto que ella ni siquiera pudiera ser capaz de regresarle sus cosas. Era como un roedor asustadizo, un hámster o una cobaya, no estaba seguro, no obstante definitivamente se trataba de un animal pequeño lleno de inseguridades. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Demonios, era muy tentador el ignorar sus pensamientos pasados y continuar tomándole el pelo por un poco más de tiempo. Tosió y se cubrió la boca para esconder la curva maléfica que le provocaba el saborear en su mente todas las posibles bromas y comentarios mordaces que podía hacer a costa de la pequeña rubia.

Era como un villano malvado ideando sus trampas, lo cual consideró bastante estúpido, pues era darle demasiada importancia a un asunto, que honestamente, ni siquiera debería ser un tema entre su repertorio de actividades. Se estaba haciendo demasiado consciente de Yachi y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

Tan problemático.

—Tch—chasqueó la lengua y dobló en la esquina.

Ya podía ver a lo lejos la entrada del instituto.

Las luces de los salones estaban encendidas y supuso que se debía a los veladores y unos cuantos maestros que madrugaban para llegar a la institución. A su lado pasaron un par de chicos del club de beisbol y comprendió que el equipo de Voleibol no era el único ensimismado en su entrenamiento. Refregó sus manos entre sí para obtener calor de la fricción del contacto de su piel ya bastante entumecida. El aire cálido de la calefacción golpeó sus mejillas en cuento dio un paso dentro del recibidor con las estanterías para los zapatos. Se sintió un poco abrumado por la temperatura, pero agradeció ya no estar siendo torturado por el exterior. Se aflojó un poco la bufanda mientras quitaba los auriculares de sus orejas y se aproximaba a su casillero. Abrió la puerta y sacó sus uwabaki* mientras recargaba una mano contra el mueble de metal y se quitaba los mocasines negros. Naturalmente después se pondría las zapatillas deportivas, pero primero tenía que ir a por la llave de la sala del club para cambiarse el uniforme. No estaba seguro si ya había sido abierta por alguno de los miembros, pero no estaba demás ir y ahorrarse una molestia más.

Se acomodó la correa del bolso donde llevaba sus cosas para la práctica y dio pasos largos por el piso de madera mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la escuela para llegar al cuarto de profesores.

—Con permiso—musitó plano antes de deslizar la puerta y vio a uno que otro maestro en su escritorio.

Estrechó la mirada, pues pudo distinguir a Takeda-sensei dormitando en su sitio con los lentes torcidos. Dudaba que hubiera dormido ahí, pero no podría darle otra explicación al verlo tan temprano y con el cabello azabache alborotado. Fingió no ser consciente del mayor y se dirigió a la caja empotrada en la pared donde colgaban las llaves del edificio anexo. Notó que la llave del club aún se encontraba ahí y la tomó sintiéndose un poco extraño al ver que era el primero en llegar.

Menuda estupidez.

No es que le gustara madrugar, y tampoco es que tuviera dificultades para hacerlo, pero usualmente llegaba cuando Sugawara o Sawamura ya habían abierto el gimnasio, y no es como si se le fuera a hacer costumbre.

Fue pura coincidencia.

…

Estiró el cuello un poco mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que conectaba el anexo con el salón de actos y pensó que le había tomado menos tiempo del usual cambiarse la ropa estando completamente a solas. Era bastante raro que estuviese tan calmado, pero no era desagradable, aunque si un poco aburrido. Extrajo la llave del bolsillo de su jersey y fijó la vista en la puerta del gimnasio que le quedaba a menos de un metro y medio de distancia. Dejó escapar una pequeña exhalación que creó una breve estela de vapor y pestañeó automáticamente. Se detuvo frente al lumbral y dirigió su mano a la chapa para abrirla. Sin embargo antes de siquiera girar la pequeña aleación de metal, percibió un tenue sonido proveniente desde su diestra, como un siseo amortiguado. Lo cual le llamó la atención e hizo que se desviara hacia el lugar de su procedencia. Dio tres pasos hacia la media barda del pasillo cubierta por un techo de metal y se inclinó sobre ella para ver mejor lo que estaba al otro lado.

Enarcó una ceja.

Vaya, al parecer no era el único al que su alarma había levantado tan temprano.

—¡Achú! ¡Demonios, debí haberme traído el abrigo!—se quejó aquella delgada muchacha de cabellos rubios que últimamente le rondaba la cabeza.

Yachi frotó sus brazos y pegó la nariz al cuello se su jersey mientras la punta de sus orejas lucían enrojecidas. Estaba sentada con la espalda pegada al murillo y las piernas flexionadas contra su torso. A su lado distinguió una bolsa de papel y por un segundo ella parecía ser más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

Sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estás aquí tan temprano Yachi-san?—se recargó sobre sus codos e inclinó el cuerpo.

Parecía un león asechando su presa.

La joven respingó en su sitio y ahogó un tremendo grito al apretar los dientes mientras se tiraba hacia el lado opuesto de donde había percibido la voz de él.

—¡Tsukishima-san!—exclamó helada y un escalofrió sacudió su espina dorsal.

—¿Y bien?—la miró con esos ojos dorados tan penetrantes y su boca esbozó su sonrisa tan característica. Hitoka pensó para sí misma que el blondo lucía como un demonio burlándose.

—Yo… eh… bueno… yo viene por…—un repentino mareó le atacó la cabeza y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder hablar correctamente y no verse como una completa estúpida. Lo cual naturalmente no estaba logrando.

¡Que desastre!

—¿No vas a levantarte?—preguntó interviniendo su desbordante pánico, pues la manager seguía tumbada sobre su costado en la tierra del patio interno.

—¡¿Sí?!

Él le observó inquisitivo, ¿acaso le estaba preguntado si debía hacerlo o sólo había gritado de esa manera por los nervios? Ella era demasiado graciosa.

Tosió.

No podía soltarse a reír por la desgracia ajena, aunque siendo tan descarado, podría haberse dado el lujo de burlarse en su cara todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo se abstuvo de llevar al cabo ese pensamiento. No quería que ella se fuera corriendo mientras lloraba y no quería ser reñido por los otros miembros si ella abandonaba el club por su culpa.

Sería una reverenda molestia.

—Hazlo ya, el suelo está húmedo Yachi-san—regañó apoyándose de la barda para inclinarse y coger el brazo de ella para jalarla.

Yachi era increíblemente liviana ahora que lo pensaba.

Ya lo había sospechado el día anterior cuando la sostuvo de caer en el pasillo. Pero ahora le quedaba más claro. La tela de su jersey dejaba saber que tenía brazos delgados, y seguro que su estatura tenía que ver en que su figura fuera tan liviana, casi como si fuera un niño en lugar de una adolescente.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Y los pómulos de la chica estallaron en rojo vivo. Parecían un par de focos de navidad, mas no pasó desapercibida la coloración de su nariz, que también lucía sonrosada. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ahí.

—G-gracias—susurró nerviosamente.

Genial, otra deuda.

Kei entrecerró la mirada y notó como el iris rojizo de la manager brillaba por los tenues rayos del sol que comenzaba a salir.

Lo dicho, eran extrañamente claros.

—Yachi-san—llamó cuando ella se apartó de su agarre para girarse rápidamente y esconder su cara. No quería que él viese ese lado tan patético, aunque seguro que él ya lo había notado desde hacía un buen rato. Sólo le había estado mostrando sus lados malos desde el día del goukon.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué quería ocultar eso? Desde que los conoció, ella no había estado actuando como si no cometiera errores y fuera una persona dramática. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero de alguna manera, se había sentido cómoda mostrándose tal cual ante ellos. No obstante, ahora se sentía más avergonzada de mostrar esa faceta tan torpe frente a Tsukishima. Acaso eso era…

¿El sentimiento de un soldado al no querer enseñarle a su enemigo todas sus debilidades?

¿Tsukishima era su enemigo?

Mierda, tenía la guerra perdida.

—"¡Estás bien muerta y enterrada Hitoka!"—gritó en su cabeza y casi podía vislumbrar su futuro funeral. Se sostuvo el cráneo con fuerza y por poco se despeina frenéticamente por la desesperación.

Ah, por favor, que alguien cuide a su mamá por ella.

—Yachi-san—volvió a llamarla al ver que la blonda no respondía. La susodicha reaccionó y tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras viraba medio rostro para encararlo.

Se congeló.

Esa sonrisa, esa mueca era la de un rey demonio. Sudó frio. Diablos, casi apostaba que él se estaba divirtiendo acosta suya.

—¿S-si?

—¿Siempre eres así de patosa?—su pregunta la atravesó como una dolorosa flecha acusatoria—, últimamente actúas demasiado impulsiva—otra estocada—. ¿Está bien ser tan imprudente?— si era su intención hacerla sentir como la peor chica del mundo, estaba funcionando—, y por cierto ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte con mi ropa? No planeo regalártela sólo porque sí—y con eso le dio el golpe final.

No solamente la veía como una mujer torpe, arrebatada y atolondrada sino que también la estaba tachando de aprovechada e irresponsable.

Quería llorar.

—¡L-lo… lo siento por ser una fracaso de persona!—exclamó con la cara roja mientras se apresuraba a coger la bolsa que había llevado consigo y girar rápidamente para colocarla en las manos del bloqueador quien recibió el paquete un tanto aturdido por su repentino cambio de humor.

Bueno, no tan repentino.

Él había tenido la culpa.

—¿Huh?

—¡Te recompensaré por todo más tarde!—vociferó con la voz temblorosa mientras salía corriendo hacia el edificio principal a toda velocidad.

Ah, sus manos estaban temblando demasiado.

Tsukishima fijó su dorada mirada en la pequeña espalda de su compañera hasta que desapareció por la entrada y admitió para sí mismo que quizás se había sobrepasado un poco. Su rostro volvió a esa expresión estoica mientras volvía su atención a la bolsa que Yachi le había entregado. Metió la mano y sacó del interior la prenda que antes le había reclamado, estaba perfectamente limpia y doblada cuidadosamente. Logró percibir un aroma a flores cuyo nombre desconocía, y vagamente recordó que ese era el aroma que desprendía la muchacha.

Era una de las pocas cosas que resonaba en sus memorias desde su primer encuentro.

Yachi Hitoka siempre olía como la primavera.

* * *

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la paleta de su pupitre y el cabello le cubrió los ojos que miraban hacia el horizonte como si hubiera perdido su alma y toda su energía. El timbre del receso hacía poco que había sonado por todo el recinto y algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban alistándose para tomar el almuerzo o ir a la cafetería. Ella por su parte deseó convertirse en una estatua humana, o quizás mejor en polvo. Desde su encuentro con el bloqueador de Karasuno, sus nervios estaban hechos un desastre y encima de eso si le sumaba que aquel día había madrugado para poder llevar al cabo un plan, que naturalmente había fallado épicamente aunque logró parcialmente el objetivo principal, su espíritu había sufrido una gran herida que la desmoralizaba completamente.

—Ah, tal vez debería renacer como un perro en la otra vida—susurró—, no, quizás mejor una piedra—así al menos no defraudaría a nadie por ser una inútil.

Tsukishima era realmente despiadado y su lengua había sido más mortífera de lo usual. Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho con intención de ofenderla, pero sus comentarios tan mordaces podían derribar fácilmente su débil voluntad. Si se daba la casualidad de reencarnar en un humano nuevamente, en serio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un corazón más resistente; aunque esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con el bloqueador en la próxima vida, de alguna forma sentía que ese era un deseo que no podía ser concedido por ningún dios.

Y eso no sabía si era una maldición o no.

—Vamos, cambia esa cara Hitoka-chan—la melodiosa voz de Miou logró despertarla de sus ensoñaciones y la susodicha elevó el rostro con las pupilas humedecidas por un par de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Miou-chan…—masculló en un alarido lastimero.

La pelirroja suspiró y mientras se acomodaba la coleta de medio lado que mantenía sus rulos bajo control haló la silla a su costado para sentarse junto a la rubia.

—En serio tienes una cara de miedo—expuso—. Yamada-kun casi se orina en los pantalones ésta mañana cuando llegó al salón para hacer los deberes—la manager de Karasuno memoró brevemente el tremendo grito que pegó su compañero en la mañana cuando abrió la puerta y le vio acurrucada en una esquina lamentados por su existencia y escribiendo una lista de anhelos póstumos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Fue tan malo? Quiero decir, no creo que Tsukishima-kun sea un chico tan malo. Al menos le regresaste su sudadera, ¿no?

—Si… pero él cree que soy la peor chica que puede existir en el mundo. Soy tan mala que no creo ser capaz de encontrar un novio, casarme y formar una familia como cualquier persona normal. Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de hacerme de un buen trabajo porque seguro que la lio en la universidad y terminaré vendiendo pescado en el puerto—relató con un aire frenético—. ¡¿En verdad voy a poder hacer incluso eso?! ¡¿No voy a fracasar también con el pescado?! ¡No sé distinguir entre un robalo y un atún! ¡¿Qué demonios es un robalo de todos modos?!—gritó poniéndose de pie y posicionando sus manos sobre la paleta para apoyarse al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su interlocutora.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate Hitoka-chan, estás yéndote por las ramas con éste asunto. No creo que sea para tanto—musitó—. El que cometas errores no quiere decir que siempre lo harás y estoy segura que te irá bien en el futuro, eres una excelente estudiante y tienes talento. Además, ¿Tsukishima-kun usó esas palabras? ¿Él dijo que eras la peor chica?—cuestionó sonriendo.

—No.

—¿Ves? No pongas palabras en su boca, seguro que no lo piensa para nada, además es grosero—reprendió amablemente y Yachi volvió a sentarse.

Cierto, era muy maleducado de su parte afirmar algo que el muchacho jamás había dicho, sólo evidenció algunos de sus puntos malos con esa honestidad tan propia de él y ella ya estaba lloriqueando por un drama imaginario.

Menuda idiota era.

—Ah, no quiero ir al Club hoy—susurró.

No se sentía con la estabilidad emocional para verlo nuevamente ese día.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramática—Miou sacó un jugo del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo abrió para darle un sorbo al zumo de fresa—. Además es tu responsabilidad con el equipo, ¿no? Eres la manager, no puedes saltarte las actividades por evadir a un miembro.

Yachi dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Miou-chan debería tomar mi lugar.

—Lo siento, soy partidaria del club "ir a casa"—ladeó el rostro con una ligera curva en sus rosados labios—, además ya casi termina el semestre, no sería apropiado unirme a estas alturas, pero me lo pensaré para el próximo periodo.

Bueno, ella tenía razón.

Como un buen personaje de apoyo, no podía echarse atrás en ese momento de la historia. Debía ser valiente y continuar tras bambalinas para ver a los cuervos triunfar en su camino.

Un sádico demonio no debía detenerla.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya le agradeciste apropiadamente?

Se paralizó.

He ahí otro detalle, simplemente le había entregado la prenda y había salido huyendo como una tonta prometiendo recompensarlo después.

¡Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso!

—Miou-chan…—lloró abalanzándose para cogerla de la mano.

—Está bien, está bien, algo se nos ocurrirá—musitó en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Honestamente no le veía ni pies ni cabeza al asunto. Ya sabía que la rubia era una chica bastante peculiar y tendía a exagerar en cuanto a situaciones que pudieran salírsele de las manos. No obstante, no podía ser realmente difícil demostrar agradecimiento por un acto tan bondadoso ¿O sí? Tsukishima Kei probablemente no era tan inflexible y aterrador como planteaba la ojicastaña, de serlo, no la habría ayudado. Seguramente sólo necesitaba calmarse y ver de qué manera podía devolver esa amabilidad. Además, era realmente emocionante si lo veías desde otro punto de vista. Sonrió para sí misma con un ligero aire soñador. El ser rescatada por un chico de una situación complicada y luego seguir topándote con él, lejos de ser un hecho desafortunado, era como un drama o un manga shojo. Sin embargo, si decía algo como eso, seguramente Yachi se ponía a decir las mil y un razones por las que era en realidad una historia de horror.

¿Acaso no podía simplemente relajarse y pensar en el muchacho como su caballero de brillante armadura?

Bueno, quizás por su personalidad, según la descripción que su amiga se había encargado de compartir, lo más probable es que fuera en un concepto más acertado, un caballero negro.

Pero no por ello dejaba de ser excitante.

—Eres la mejor Miou-chan, gracias—sorbió con la nariz y los ojos llorosos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. En todo caso, Hitoka-chan, deberíamos comer el almuerzo antes de que se acabe nuestro descanso—indicó y la rubia asintió.

Le soltó las extremidades y se giró sobre el asiento para coger su bolso. Metió la mano para buscar su caja de comida y no pudo ocultar la expresión de pánico que la embargó al darse cuenta que no la llevaba consigo.

Memoró rápidamente todas sus acciones antes de salir de casa ese día y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que lo había dejado abandonado sobre la barra por las prisas de salir temprano para su emboscada. ¡Menuda suerte! y si es que podía sentirse más tonta y neurótica, no lo creía posible. Largó un sonoro suspiro, rindiéndose al mal karma de ese día mientras cogía su monedero en forma de cabeza de gato.

—Lo siento Miou-chan, puedes ir empezando sin mí, olvidé mi almuerzo en casa, iré a comprar algo de pan a la tienda—articuló poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces deberías apresurarte, debe estar lleno en este momento.

—¡Sí, ahora regreso!—exclamó echándose a correr ligeramente hacia la puerta para llegar al pasillo.

Atravesó el pasillo tan rápido como pudo con sus piernas tan delgadas y cortas. Y por un segundo sopesó la posibilidad de entrenar junto con los chicos cada que los mandaban a correr por la ciudad. Así por lo menos podría estar en forma para cuando ese tipo de situaciones se presentasen. Aunque seguro que lo echaba a perder y se topaba con algún tipo raro y nuevamente tendría que ser rescatada.

Inevitablemente la imagen de su peor pesadilla vino a ella y sacudió la cabeza violentamente para arrojar esos pensamientos lejos de su raciocinio.

No, no, no, cualquiera menos él. Ya le debía mucho por toda una vida, no quería que fuera más.

Dobló en la esquina y bajó el tramo de escaleras cuidadosamente para llegar a la primera planta, luego recorrió hábilmente el campo lleno de estudiantes para tomar el pasillo techado que cruzaba el patio interno que conectaba con el edificio anexo. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar un rato en eso y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en ese instante.

Ya después podía seguir torturándose con la cara de Tsukishima en su mente.

Espera, ¿no estaba pensando demasiado en él? Cuestionó y para su gran terror así era. Su cabeza estaba siendo peligrosamente llenada por el endemoniado bloqueador de Karasuno.

Y eso, no podía ser nada bueno.

Se paró en seco antes de entrar al inmueble y tiró ferozmente su cuerpo hacia un lado de la entrada de dos plazas que era bastante concurrida por los alumnos. Se escondió apresuradamente entre las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas que había al costado del muro y un par de chicas le miraron cual loca. Más no hizo caso de ello y contuvo la respiración.

¿En serio tenía tan mala suerte?

No quería verlo y sin embargo tenía que casi topárselo de frente en esa escuela tan grande. Definitivamente los dioses la detestaban.

Tsukishima salió del edificio anexo junto a Yamaguchi mientras cargaba una bolsa de plástico entre sus manos. Muy seguramente había ido a comprar el almuerzo, cosa que quizás nunca hubiera nota si no estuviera tan consciente de él como hasta ahora.

—Espera Tsukki, quiero comprar un jugo—masculló el de pecas y Hitoka sudó frio. Definitivamente el castaño no era nada oportuno para su situación.

—"¡Yamaguchi-kun, ahora no por favor!"—gritó mentalmente arreplegándose al fondo del diminuto espacio en el que estaba metida.

Su corazón latió como loco.

Nunca pensó mucho en cómo se sentían los personajes de una película de suspenso, pero sin duda debía ser algo como eso.

—Tsk, sólo apúrate—gruñó parándose junto a la máquina de café y chocolate. Yachi apretó los labios y sus manos sudaron.

Que ridículo y humillante, ¿cómo había terminado así?

—Vale—exclamó y pasó de largo el hueco en que estaba metida la manager. Cosa que ella agradeció—, por cierto Tsukki, ¿Irás a comprar una nueva correa para tus lentes?—cuestionó Tadashi mientras analizaba las opciones del aparato—, fue realmente impresionante que se rompiera justo esta mañana.

—Aunque no quisiera, tengo que hacerlo, era el último repuesto que tenía y las prácticas seguirán después de los exámenes—masculló metiendo la mano libre dentro de su bolsillo y desviando la mirada hacia el patio interno.

Maldición hacía tanto frío afuera que se sentía genuinamente irritado

—Tienes razón, necesitas reponerla lo antes posible—introdujo las monedas y picó el botón del sabor cereza—. Podrías aprovechar que mañana no tendremos entrenamiento por la tarde para ir—sugirió. Yachi respingó al sentir como la máquina que estaba espaldas suyas se movió para completar el pedido y se cubrió la boca para no producir ningún sonido—, si quieres puedo acompañarte—el envase cayó.

—Es demasiado molesto—gruñó—, además ¿no dijiste que irías a entrenar con Shimada-san?

—Es verdad, pero podría…

—Cállate Yamaguchi—ordenó.

—Lo siento Tsukki.

—No es como si necesite ayuda para algo tan trivial—emprendió de nuevo el camino al ver que el pelicafé había cogido la bebida.

—Vale…—le dio alcance, poco después ambos se perdieron en la distancia.

Yachi salió de su escondite dando grandes bocanadas de aire y tosiendo como si algo se le hubiera atorado en la garganta. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, pitándole en los oídos y un sudor frío le perló la nuca. Casi podía jurar que había estado sumergida en lo profundo de una piscina.

—Pensé que iba a morir—susurró, levantó un poco la mirada y observó fijamente el lugar por donde seguramente ambos bloqueadores se habían marchado—, una nueva banda…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par.

¡Eso es!

* * *

Cerró la puerta del casillero que se le había sido asignado en el cuarto del club y giró sobre la parte redonda de sus pies dejando caer su mirada en las piezas de ropa que le faltaban para terminar de cambiarse. Cogió la sudadera de encima de su bolso y la estiró para poder pasar la cabeza y los brazos por el agujero. El olor de la tela le inundó las fosas nasales y no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Maldición ese estúpido aroma duraría por un rato. Se acomodó el abrigo, y enrolló distraídamente la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Agradeció internamente no haber llevado el gakuran ese día, o se vería ridículamente empalmado, como un bollo humano. Se colgó la maleta deportiva y pasó la diestra por la agarradera de su maletín para poco después dirigirse a calzarse los zapatos. A su alrededor los demás miembros del equipo aún estaban a medio camino de cambiarse, pero no parecían ser capaces de hacerlo en total calma como él. Hizo oídos sordos a una inentendible discusión de Kageyama y Hinata, que honestamente no creía que alguno ahí fuera a ser capaz de comprender y lanzó una mirada a su entorno para buscar a Yamaguchi. Lo encontró parado junto a Sugawara y Azumane, conversando de algo que no fue capaz de escuchar por un grito de Tanaka que alababa apasionadamente junto con Nishinoya el trato que habían recibido de la manager de cabello oscuro durante el entrenamiento.

—Lo siento Tsukki, puedes irte adelantando—exclamó el de pecas reparando en la impaciencia de su mirada. Rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

Bueno, no es como si fuera obligatorio que se fueran juntos a casa. Viró 180° sobre su eje y salió del cálido cuarto que compartían entre actividades. El frio de la intemperie le picó las mejillas y bufó para sí mismo. Se puso los audífonos y extrajo su móvil del interior de su bolsillo para buscar la carpeta de música al tiempo que caminaba por el pasillo del edificio para dirigirse a las escaleras. Abrió la aplicación y vio la canción que había dejado a medio terminar esa mañana. Picó el icono para rebobinar y comenzó de nuevo. Ya era tarde, por lo que el cielo estaba oscuro y sólo era levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, además una que otra estela de astros fulgurosos que no eran opacados por la iluminación pública de Miyagi. El instituto se veía bastante desolado, aunque aún había una que otra persona en su interior. Normalmente ellos y el club de basquetbol eran de los últimos en irse. Ya un par de veces Takeda-sensei había sido sermoneado por casi permitir que acampasen en el gimnasio.

Pero era absolutamente normal, al final de cuentas eran un puñado de idiotas enloquecidos por el voleibol.

Mas primero muerto que decirle a alguien que lo admitía.

El viento helado sopló y lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos cuando estaba llegando a la entrada principal. Enarcó una ceja al distinguir un pequeño bulto acurrucado en el muro donde el letrero con el nombre de la escuela se erguía. Un farol de la calle daba justo la luz suficiente para diferenciar unos torpes movimientos nerviosos que de alguna forma le parecieron conocidos. Al acortar más la distancia, fue capaz de descubrir la identidad de dicha persona.

—Creí que Ukai-san les había dicho que se marcharan temprano—musitó deteniéndose frente a la manager de rubios cabellos.

Yachi respingó.

—Tsu-Tsu-Tsukishima-san…—se mordió un poco la lengua. El bloqueador notó su rostro ligeramente pálido, aunque la punta de la nariz estaba enrojecida.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?—cuestionó.

Dejavú.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Bueno… yo…!—sus mofletes se encendieron cual vela de cumpleaños. Kei estrechó su dorada mirada. Ella era tan escandalosa, haciendo aspavientos y abriendo la boca como si las palabras se le hubieran borrado de la lengua.

Parecía un perro chihuahua o ¿Tal vez un Pomerania?.

Ahogó una leve risa por su propia conclusión y disimuló la acción cubriéndose los labios con la mano en la que sostenía su Smartphone. Recompuso su expresión en tanto la chica aún seguía liándose ella misma.

—Pues será mejor que busques un lugar más apropiado para esperar, no tienen para cuando acabar—masculló echándose a caminar de nuevo, creyendo que tal vez estaba esperando al par monstruoso. Después de todo era realmente cercana a esos dos idiotas.

—E-espera—en un impulso de valor, o estupidez, que bien podría ser cualquiera de las dos o las dos juntas; la muchacha estiró la mano izquierda para atrapar la tela del abrigo que el más alto vestía.

Tsukishima paró en seco.

—¿Qué?—giró la cara y se topó con la coronilla de Hitoka. Ella había inclinado su cabeza, siendo totalmente incapaz de sostener su interrogativa mirada.

—¿Es-es…estás…?—tartamudeó con las piernas temblándole cual pudin mal hecho. Su garganta repentinamente era un desierto árido y el viento frio del invierno era más pesado y sofocante.

Mierda que le daba un ataque.

—¿Estoy qué?—gruñó inclinándose sobre ella. Realmente encontraba molesto que no lo mirara de frente.

—¡¿Estás libre mañana después de la escuela, cierto?!—vociferó roja como un tomate al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se contraía sobre su estómago. Era como si hubiera tenido que usar todo su valor en ese momento.

—¿Y qué?—rezongó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Podrías…?—si fuera posible, probablemente hubiesen podido freír un huevo en su cara en ese momento.

Ah, con un demonio sólo tenía que soltarlo.

—Ya…

—¡¿Podrías salir conmigo?!—levantó el rostro totalmente desesperada y sus ojos no pudieron seguir cerrados por más tiempo, así que los abrió y para su mala suerte, aquellos orbes de oro, tan profundos, demandantes e hipnotizantes, le miraban a una distancia que por un segundo, no percibió demasiado corta aunque lo era y cuando fue consciente de ello se le escindió la respiración de tajo. Todos los pensamientos se le borraron en ese instante y su cuerpo quedó paralizado de pies a cabeza.

Hasta Tsukishima estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la forma en que sus rostros habían quedado uno frente al otro.

Después de todo él se había inclinado demasiado.

—No quiero—musitó viéndola fijamente y sin parpadear.

—¿Eh?

—No tengo porque salir contigo—profirió enderezándose—, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo para empezar?—se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice y medio.

—Esto… yo…—clavó los ojos en suelo, y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos mientras trataba de idear una buena razón en su cabeza. Por supuesto no podía esperar que él aceptara de buenas a primeras una petición cuya naturaleza le era completamente desconocida.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca y sus mejillas palidecieron aún más de ser posible.

¿Por qué tendría que aceptar? Correcto, no había un motivo lo suficientemente válido para que lo hiciera. Había imaginado uno y mil escenarios donde el bloqueador la rechazaba y en más de uno se burlaba de ella como si no hubiera mañana. Sin embargo, simplemente se había negado sin objetar alguna otra oración cortante como le era costumbre.

Y eso no podía ser del todo bueno.

—Si no vas a decir nada, me marcho, está helando aquí—gruñó el más alto emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida. Yachi entró en pánico, sus manos sudaron y sus rodillas temblaron. Todos sus planes se había ido al trasto y la verdad su cabeza era todo un caos. Levantó la cara con cierta expresión acongojada y mientras apretaba los dientes empujó sus pies para alcanzarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

Demonios, sus piernas eran condenadamente largas. Por un paso que él daba, ella apenas lograba acortar distancia con tres. Estiró su mano nuevamente, con el pulso palpitándole en las sienes. Era como si su corazón estuviera haciendo una maratón en pleno invierno, incluso respirar resultaba doloroso.

Lo atrapó.

Sus dedos se aferraron tenazmente a la mano desnuda de su compañero sin ser del todo consciente del tacto entre los dos, y no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo aun a pesar de ello.

Tsukishima se detuvo abruptamente y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos por las agallas de la pequeña manager.

Oh, vaya. Quién diría que ella podía ser tan osada.

—Po… por favor—susurró hecha un mar de nervios. No se atrevía a mirarlo, y sus manos temblaban. Tsukishima volvió a girarse y fijó su mirada entrecerrada en la coronilla de la joven. Incluso fue capaz de notar el enrojecimiento de sus orejas—. Por favor, sal conmigo—haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la muchacha levantó su cabeza, y una mirada llorosa lo recibió de pronto.

Un ligero pinchazo atacó el pecho del bloqueador, cosa que lo desconcertó, quizás un poco más que las extrañas acciones de la blonda. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra venenosa quiso salir de ella, era como si su lengua se hubiera trabado. Miró nuevamente el rostro de Yachi, rojo como si alguien se hubiera puesto a jugar con una lata de pintura en sus delicadas facciones y también distinguió las sacudidas de su cuerpo. La rubia estaba hecha un desastre y probablemente estuviera muerta de la ansiedad. No obstante más que sentirse culpable por hacer que una chica como ella estuviera así, en realidad se sentía más bien un tanto complacido.

Él era un demonio, un rey del inframundo, un caballero oscuro. No era un príncipe ni mucho menos un héroe.

Pero estaba bien, ella debía regresarle todo lo que había hecho por ayudarla, fuera o no fuera algo que el rubio hubiese realizado por buena voluntad, aun si Tsukishima no lo hizo por ser amable, aun si hubiera habido una razón tan mezquina como evitar la molestia de atestiguar en caso de haber sido secuestrada o porque se veía tan patética que no pudo sino simplemente darle algo de misericordia, cualquiera de esos escenarios estaba bien.

Además no es como si ella fuera una princesa o algo parecido, no necesitaba verlo como su príncipe de blanco corcel o caballero de brillante armadura.

Verlo como su acreedor de vida, bastaba y sobraba.

Por ello no podía desistir.

—Vale—suspiró rindiéndose a esa parte de sí mismo que estaba encaprichado con las expresiones tan diversas de su compañera—. Saldré contigo.

Hitoka enmudeció.

Kei tiró de su mano para quitar el agarre ajeno y ella simplemente se quedó parada sin mover un solo musculo.

—…

—Pero más vale que valga la pena—musitó sintiendo un extraño ardor en la zona que la manager había tocado anteriormente—, espero que estés preparada—advirtió dándole la espalda nuevamente—. Mi tiempo no es algo que puedas desperdiciar a tu antojo Yachi-san, tenlo en mente—y ahí estaba, una amenaza tan sutil como efectiva.

Él no la dejaría en paz si ella lo arruinaba.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó y sonrió temblorosamente por todas sus emociones mezcladas mientras veía su silueta que comenzaba a alejarse. Le hizo una profunda inclinación varias veces y repitió cual juguete de cuerda roto las mismas palabras de agradecimiento.

Dio un paso al frente por el mareo que le provocó su efusiva respuesta y sus piernas, las cuales estaban entumecidas por haber estado esperando alrededor de cuarenta minutos en la entrada para su emboscada, se le trabaron como fierros sin aceite. Cayó de rodillas y la correa de su bolso se le resbaló del hombro.

De pronto era como si se le hubiera ido la fuerza del cuerpo.

Ah, en serio, terminaría muriendo un día de estos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs.**

 **1*Uwabaki:** Son los zapatos para el interior que se utilizan en las escuelas y algunas oficinas para evitar el calzado que se ha utilizado en el exterior dentro de los edificios.

 **** Nota:** Yachi pide "salir" con Tsukishima, pero no es el salir de una cita ni nada parecido, sino el salir de ir a algún lado juntos.

 **Sin más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	4. ¿Cuántos latidos cuesta eso?

**Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación de ésta historia, me encanta leer sus comentarios al respecto. Y lamento mucho la tardanza, de alguna manera no puedo hacer que el tiempo me rinda como quiero. Pero sin lugar a duda terminaré mis proyectos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:**

Haikyuu! **NO** es mío, es de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **4**

 **¿Cuántos latidos cuesta eso?**

 _ **.**_

" _Me pregunto si tu corazón es igual de ruidoso_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **L** os siete enanos de Blanca nieves eran bastante diligentes.

Cada uno se esforzaba en su trabajo y no dejaban de lado sus propios gustos personales ni los rasgos que los hacían únicos entre sí, aun y cuando una mujer extraña vino a invadir su mundo ellos continuaron siendo como eran. Después de todo no debía de ser nada fácil dejar que alguien viniese a invadir tu espacio personal y reescribiese las reglas con las habías estado viviendo hasta ese momento y al mismo tiempo mantener el mismo espíritu intransigente de siempre. Pese a ello, el cuento narra lo maravillosa que había sido esa persona que irrumpió en sus vidas, y que les dio más de una razón para mejorarse a sí mismos y ser la versión más hermosa de su propia persona. Blanca nieves, fue como una luz en la oscuridad, un pico en la rutina, una rosa entre la hierba circunspecta de aquel frondoso bosque. Seguramente ellos amaron mucho su presencia y tal como un verdadero personaje secundario, velaron por la felicidad de su protagonista sin desear más de lo debido.

Si, probablemente ninguno deseó más que eso…

Suspiró profundamente y hundió la cabeza en el agua de la bañera hasta que ésta le rayaba las fosas nasales, el olor frutal de las sales de baño que su madre había traído de uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios a las islas del sur le llenó el olfato y sintió que las mandarinas y el mango estaban ahí bajo sus piernas que yacían dobladas contra su pecho desnudo. Los mechones rubios flotaban en la tina, serpenteando por el filo de su cuello y enroscándose alrededor de su garganta. Sus cejas se fruncieron y se recostó hasta que el agua le cubrió la naricilla respingada que emitió un burbujeo constante.

Honestamente, odiaba la historia de Blanca nieves y los pobres siete enanos que tuvieron que soportarla. Seguramente ninguno de ellos habría querido cuidar de una mocosa de catorce años obsesionada con la limpieza y maltratada por su madrasta. Pero lo hicieron, porque eran personas que a pesar de tener sus propios problemas, tenían unos corazones tan amables que no hubo cabida para el rechazo y la acogieron en su hogar para ayudarla. De alguna forma siempre consideró que había sido injusta la manera en la que ellos fueron tratados por la narrativa. Eran más importantes de lo que se había mostrado y mucho más diligentes, dulces y responsables que ese príncipe depravado. Cualquiera de ellos era un buen partido, pero ninguno se mereció el corazón de la princesa, porque no eran los protagonistas. Entendía que ese era el papel de un personaje de apoyo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser frustrante.

¿Y si las cosas no fueron así?

¿Y si uno de ellos logró ganarse el corazón de la princesa?

—Me pregunto si existe una versión como esa—susurró enderezándose. Miró sus manos arrugadas por el agua y atinó a suspirar por quincuagésima vez seguida—, pero que disparates estoy diciendo, no puede haber tal versión en la tierra.

Si, probablemente no hubiera un mundo en el que Blanca nieves hubiera tomado la mano de un enano.

Sencillamente no podría haberse concebido tal destino en ninguna mente. Porque cada uno de ellos, sólo era un fiel compañero, cuyo papel jamás sería la de la estrella principal. No había ninguna manera de cruzar esa fina barrera entre un personaje secundario y un protagonista. Ella debería estar más consciente de ello que cualquier otro. ¿Por qué intentaba justificar tan infundado salto incoherente en la narrativa? El curso de una historia, jamás debería ser alterado por los egoístas pensamientos de un aldeano B. no había que ser tan codicioso.

Podía tomar como ejemplo su propia vida. Siempre había sabido que su destino era ser un personaje de apoyo para alguien más. No tenía habilidades excepcionales, pero lograba arreglárselas para no echarlo todo a perder en el último segundo, aunque a veces presintiera que causaría el final de mundo con sólo respirar. Y vaya por Dios, que el sólo hecho de poder observar lo brillantes que lograban ser los héroes a los que ayudaba, le colmaban de un orgullo cálido el pecho. Podía mofarse de lo increíbles que eran, podía enfadarse si los subestimaban, podía estar a su lado sin la menor duda de que estaba ayudándolos en su camino a ser grandes personas.

Podía decir que su esfuerzo no era en vano.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan pacifico como quisiera.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y un par de ojos dorados aparecieron en su mente.

Los miembros del equipo eran todos bastante geniales, pero había una persona en particular con la cual no le era fácil tratar luego de causarle tantas molestias. Es decir, no es como si hubieran interactuado mucho en el pasado, pero por lo menos podía darle una toalla para el sudor sin sentir que el corazón le rompería las costillas para salir huyendo. Y es que resultaba tan vergonzoso saber que él había visto los lados más patético de su persona. Tsukishima probablemente la consideraba una chica bastante decepcionante.

No, quizás ni siquiera era catalogada como mujer ante sus ojos.

De algún modo, su pecho dolió un poco.

—Cariño, ¿está todo bien?—indagó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Yachi respingó y chapoteó en la tina.

—Eh… ¡S-sí!—gritó apoyándose en la orilla.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo en la bañera, pescaras un resfriado como sigas así—advirtió.

—¡Va-vale!

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hundirse en el agua. Bien, la verdad no importaba si era una mujer, un gato o un gusano para el bloqueador, siempre y cuando pudiera pagar de vuelta su deuda, sería capaz de volver a su cómodo rincón de vida, sin destacar, sin errar, siendo sólo una aldeana más que velaba el sendero de los caballeros alados en su carrera a la cima del escenario nacional.

* * *

La música de su banda favorita resonó en los auriculares que le entornaban las orejas. Terminó de leer la última línea del libro que su profesora de literatura les había encargado para la clase del día siguiente y cerró el empastado dejándolo caer sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Tronó las articulaciones de sus esbeltos y firmes dedos; y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un largo bostezo. Miró de soslayo el reloj empotrado sobre la cabecera de su cama y comprobó que apenas eran la diez treinta y cinco. Tenía que apresurarse en terminar los deberes para poder dormir un tiempo decente antes de la práctica matutina. Y es que seguramente sería bastante pesado dado que no tendría el entrenamiento largo por la tarde. Casi podía imaginarse lo excitados que seguramente estarían el par de idiotas sin remedio y lo ruidosos que andarían los de segundo desde temprano. La imagen mental lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo y torcer las comisuras de sus labios en muestra del desagrado que aquello le provocaba.

Ugh, menuda mierda.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron girar en su silla y logró distinguir la cabeza de su hermano asomándose por el filo de la portilla.

—Hey—exclamó con una ligera sonrisa incomoda.

Pese a que ahora podían hablar con más normalidad cada vez que el mayor visitaba la casa, no es como si su vieja relación hubiera vuelto.

Lento pero constante, los viejos lazos estaban volviendo.

—Creí que ya te habías ido a casa—tajó bajando los audífonos para dejarlos reposando en la base de su cuello.

Usualmente el mayor iba y venía un par de veces al mes para ver cómo estaban su madre y él. Después de todo, luego de graduarse había entrado a trabajar en una compañía como un asalariado más de la plantilla.

No dejando de lado el Voleibol por supuesto.

—Mamá insistió en que me quedase ésta noche—explicó breve, sabiendo que el de lentes sabría reconocer lo firme que su progenitora podía ser en cuanto a sus palabras—, ¿estabas estudiando?—se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—No.

Nunca era del todo sincero.

—Oh, cierto, Saeko-san mencionó que han decidido hacer un pequeño retiro de año nuevo para entrenar—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa ignorando la forma en que su hermano tendía a actuar al estar ya bastante acostumbrado a su personalidad.

Encontró un tanto extraña la fuente de dicha información, ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan cercanos?. Estrechó la mirada un par de segundos después de cavilarlo a consciencia, la verdad no le interesaba saber la respuesta y dejando ir un leve suspiro asintió.

Un breve retiro para el fin de año.

Aquella era una idea que se había entredicho en el entrenamiento de ese día, todavía no estaba del todo concretado, pero Ukai-san y Takeda-sensei les confirmarían los detalles al final de la semana. Probablemente no fuera a ser un viaje demasiado largo, quizás sólo un fin de semana. Pero sería bastante bueno para su condición poder concentrase sólo en el Voleibol sin pensar en cosas triviales como ir a casa sin estar satisfechos con su desempeño o algo así.

Pudiera ser que incluso, aquello simplemente fuera una táctica para mejorar su confianza como equipo. Al fin y al cabo, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie que aún existían roces entre algunos miembros. Por supuesto, no era un panorama como aquel que había al inicio. Un escenario en el que alguno de ellos sería tragado por otro, como si fuera un hábitat salvaje en el que importaba más cuán rápido eras para evitar ser una presa.

—Es bastante molesto lo emocionados que están—comentó cruzándose de brazos.

Akiteru lo observó, luego desvió la mirada hacia una de las tantas figurillas de dinosaurio que de algún modo habían terminado en el cuarto del menor luego de su mudanza. Entendía que Kei se sintiera un poco incómodo con el humor tan espontaneo, y a veces un poco obsesivo, de sus compañeros con respecto a su tan amado deporte; después de todo el bloqueador era una persona mucho más retraída, calculadora y contundente. Mil y un escenarios podían estarse pasando por su cabeza mientras estaba en el juego y siempre escogería la opción menos riesgosa y efectiva. No era un jugador visceral como Hinata y la verdad dudaba mucho que fuera a ser tan meticuloso como Kageyama. Él simplemente se mantenía en el medio de todo. No dando todo, pero tampoco reteniendo nada. A veces solía pensar que tenía la culpa de ese comportamiento, después de todo lo había decepcionado y podía apostar que el menor se restringía a sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. No obstante, ahora las cosas lucían un poco diferentes.

Kei estaba avanzando.

Lento, sutil, como una llama que comienza a arder en la oscuridad. La pasión por el voleibol se había filtrado por sus venas, recorriendo su cuerpo y despertando poco a poco ese monstruo que también dormía dentro de él.

Y eso era bueno.

—A veces es importante calmar las inquietudes y centrarse en el flujo que tienen como equipo. Quien sabe, puede que sean capaces de conectar profundamente y mejorar su ritmo—exclamó mirando fijo la silueta de un pterodáctilo.

—Hmm.

—Ah, se rompió la correa—profirió al reparar en las gafas deportivas que le había obsequiado tardíamente por su cumpleaños.

Lejos de molestarle el estado del objeto, sus orbes ardieron por lo conmovido que se estaba poniendo al notar que si estaban así, era porque su hermano menor había estado trabajando muy duro.

—…

—¿Quieres que compre un repuesto en la tienda? Aun necesito comprar un par de cosas para el equipo vecinal—sugirió poniéndose de pie para cogerlas.

—No es necesario—pronunció firme, Akiteru lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—Yo lo compraré—aseguró—, así que no es necesario.

Seguramente el día de mañana tendría algo de tiempo mientras estaba con la pequeña manager.

Recordó vagamente la forma en la que había terminado aceptando su petición. A decir verdad, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella podía ser tan insistente. Era tan pequeña y sin embargo lograba hacer diversas caras bastante interesantes.

Los colores y las muecas eran tan numerosos que casi podía compararla como una pintura abstracta del mundo moderno. Era como un cuadro que podría ver por horas y nunca encontraría un principio o un final lo bastante fidedigno para dejarlo satisfecho. Yachi parecía un cachorro demasiado frenético la mayor parte del tiempo y tendía a huir como un hámster, tan rápido que apenas si le distinguías la silueta. No obstante también debía reconocer que su lado serio resaltaba de vez en cuando y sin lugar a dudas, trabajaba arduamente en su labor como asistente. Y aunque era consciente de ello, una parte de sí mismo no podía evitar sentir la imperiosa necesidad de molestarla, de ver sus mejillas rojas como una manzana por la vergüenza y sus ojos ansiosos por el pánico.

Dios, era tan divertido.

Definitivamente era una persona cruel, más eso no podía importarle menos. Simplemente la molestaría un poco hasta que se aburriera de ello, al fin y al cabo no quería hacerla correr lejos, porque el sólo hecho de imaginarlo, le molestaba de algún modo extraño.

* * *

El frio viento le revolvió los cabellos y no pudo evitar girar el rostro hacia la puerta de la zona de anaqueles para los zapatos que, pese a la temporada, estaba abierta de par a par, lo cual la hizo rodar la mirada por el suelo y apretujarse con el abrigo acampanado color celeste que se había puesto para ir a la escuela ese día. Rozó las rodillas una con la otra, sintiendo la tela de sus mallan negras en lugar de la piel desnuda, como pasaría si se tratase del verano. Ocultó la nariz, enrojecida por la temperatura, entre los pliegues de su frondosa bufanda y frotó sus manos un tanto sudadas por el nerviosismo que ahora la azoraba mientras clavaba la mirada en un espacio vacío del estrecho pasillo que dividía los estantes. Varios alumnos se encontraban cambiando su calzado y yendo a casa, tan apurados que era la única que lucía estática contra el pilar en medio de la muchedumbre. A decir verdad tenía la cabeza trabajando a mil por hora, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en cuál era la mejor táctica para ese día, y a saber Dios que cara tendría durante el entrenamiento matutino, porque hasta Kageyama le preguntó si sucedía algo, claro muy a su estilo. El paso más complicado en su plan no era lograr que el bloqueador aceptara salir con ella, sino más bien determinar a dónde lo llevaría. El asunto de las gafas estaba solucionado, después de todo había logrado conseguir el contacto de una tienda deportiva bastante buena a la cual su madre había hecho un trabajo de marketing en el pasado, por lo cual la calidad y el costo estaban más que calculados. Sin embargo, también estaba el interés adicional, un simple repuesto no sería suficiente para colmar toda la ayuda que había recibido por parte del chico.

¿Tal vez debería llevarlo a un restaurante costoso? ¿Una película? ¿Había alguna que valiese la pena en los cinemas? ¿Comprarle ropa o accesorios? Espera, ¿acaso era un asalariado con novia para pensar en esa posibilidad? De todas formas, ¿Tsukishima aceptaría algo como eso?

Conociéndolo, seguramente se burlaba de ella hasta la muerte.

Ah, tal vez no lo había pensado seriamente.

Suspiró audiblemente. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el suelo, y alzó la cabeza tan rápido que se sintió un tanto mareada. No, no podía dejarse consumir por el pesimismo, debía trabajar duro para devolver la deuda de una sola vez.

No quería estar atada por más tiempo a Tsukishima.

Se abofeteó las mejillas con fuerza.

Vale, sólo tenía que despabilarse.

—"Deberías relajarte Hitoka-chan, él no va a comerte"—memoró las palabras que Miou le había dicho para calmarla antes de irse a casa unos cuantos minutos atrás.

La pelirroja no lograba comprender por qué tanto pánico, no es como si el chico en cuestión fuera un monstruo o algo parecido. No obstante Yachi sentía que nunca podría entender cuán mortificante resultaba todo, porque sencillamente no conocía la clase de chico que en realidad era Tsukishima. Aunque honestamente, ella tampoco lo conocía demasiado. Mas a allá de unas cuantas conversaciones al azar, aunque más bien podía clasificarlas como oraciones esporádicas, ellos no habían cruzado la línea entre manager y jugador. Claro sabía que era un buen estudiante desde aquella vez que se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ayuda para estudiar antes de los exámenes durante el verano pasado, y no había como rebatir que era un bloqueador bastante habilidoso, pero de ahí en más cualquier otra cosa resultaba un completo misterio. Su comida favorita, su música favorita, que materias le gustaban, cuáles no, por qué siempre estaba con Yamaguchi, le gustaba realmente el voleibol o no, por qué era tan mezquino para hablar y así podría seguirse de corrido en una lista absurdamente larga de preguntas que, tal vez, nunca tendrían respuesta.

Bueno, en primer lugar, no es como si estuviese interesada en responderlas. Simplemente era algo que pensaba de vez en cuando al verlo trotar en los entrenamientos de la mañana, o cuando comía su almuerzo en el salón y le miraba pasar por el patio desde la ventana, quizás era algo que pensó sin querer al verlo jugar silenciosamente uno de sus tantos partidos. Si, probablemente sólo ocupaba una fracción diminuta de sus pensamientos en algunas ocasiones.

Por ello, es que posiblemente no podía verlo como un asunto sencillo.

Tsukishima, siempre resaltaba demasiado.

—Estás hecha un cubo—musitó la voz del villano que últimamente le rondaba el pensamientos. La joven manager alzó el rostro automáticamente y el corazón le saltó en el pecho al reparar en los dorados ojos del más alto.

Ah, diablos, eran muy bonitos.

—N-no realmente—desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron débilmente. Kei estrechó los orbes y sin decir ni pio abrió su gaveta para sacar las zapatillas blancas que siempre utilizaba.

La blonda le había pasado una pequeña nota entre los descansos del entrenamiento matutino para encontrarse a la hora de la salida en los anaqueles. Como si fueran notas secretas, la chica le había entregado la toalla para el sudor con el post-it escondido, echa un tomate. Haciendo sumo hincapié en no dejar que ninguno de los demás miembros se diera cuenta de su pequeña salida juntos. Pues no creía ser capaz de soportar los cuestionamientos y las burlas de sus compañeros. Por lo tanto, el jugador de Karasuno había salido veinte minutos después de despachar a Yamaguchi, quién encontró un poco extraño su negación a irse juntos. Pero supuso que necesitaba hacer algo importante y sólo se despidió de él antes de marcharse a entrenar su saque flotante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?—inquirió metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón una vez hubiera acabado.

Su silueta era tan elegante como siempre, pensó la ojicastaña viéndolo disimuladamente de reojo.

—C-cogeremos el tren.

—¿Tú lengua está bien Yachi-san?—indagó al tiempo que ambos caminaban hacia la salida del instituto.

—¿Eh?—lo miró sin entender.

—Te la muerdes demasiado seguido, por lo que seguramente tendrás alguna herida—dijo torciendo una mueca sátira—, no sabía que tuvieses un problema para hablar.

Yachi sintió que la sangre le hervía bajo la cara

—¡N-no… es así!—sacudió las manos—. ¡No tengo un problema para hablar, en serio!—aseguró frenéticamente usando toda su fuerza para evitar atragantarse con las palabras.

—Ya, te creeré.

—¡Tsu-Tsukishima-san, por favor no te burles de mí!—reclamó apretando los puños al darse cuenta de su fallo.

Él la ponía de los nervios.

—No sé de qué hablas Yachi-san—mintió—, pero deberías cuidar tu boca, podrías lastimarte los dientes también—agregó con cierto deje de sorna. Como bien habían dicho los miembros de segundo año, él tenía una personalidad retorcida que hacía irritar a quien se le cruzara—. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué insististe en salir hoy específicamente?—se detuvieron en la intersección peatonal a esperar que el semáforo cambiara.

—Yo…—sus ojos se clavaron el piso bajo sus pies—, no quiero deberte nada, sé que te he causados muchísimos problemas desde la semana pasada—sus cejas se curvearon en una mueca afligida—. Ya he gastado toda la suerte de mi vida en esas dos ocasiones, por ello, debo pagarte de vuelta, así que me he colgado de la suspensión del entrenamiento de hoy para hacerlo—lo miró directamente.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos ligeramente.

Vaya, ella era bastante honesta.

—Así que era eso—musitó luego de un par de segundos en silencio. La luz cambió y él emprendió el paso firmemente, viró medio cuerpo hacia la rubia—, ¿A qué estás esperando Yachi-san? Tu agradecimiento debe valer la pena, ya sabes, es molesto ayudar a otros gratuitamente—sonrió, como si estuviera sosteniendo una máscara sobre su verdadero ser.

Hitoka se estremeció.

Parecía como si fuera a seguir a su asesino.

Más no podía huir.

Debía asegurarse de regresar debidamente el favor, porque no quería que su alma le perteneciera al diablo eternamente. Pura y llanamente así era, no tenía segundas intenciones, ni mucho menos inmiscuirse en la vida de un personaje como Tsukishima.

Después de ese día, ambos podrían volver a sus papeles de siempre, él pisaría el escenario y ella volvería a los tras bastidores. Al fin y al cabo, él era uno de los héroes en la historia y ella sólo un aldeano más de fondo.

Al terminar su tiempo juntos, ya nada más los uniría.

* * *

El tren hacía un sonido metálico mientras avanzaba por la ruta de los rieles y la música de fondo que sonaba por lo altoparlantes le recordaron al soundtrack de un drama matutino fuera de época. Yachi paseó la mirad por el vagón al cual había subido en la estación cercana a la escuela y distinguió una que otra persona enfrascada en sus teléfonos. Al ser la hora en la cual salían los estudiantes, vislumbró un par de uniformes como el suyo y se preguntó cómo estarían siendo vistos en ese momento. Después de todo el de lentes estaba parado a su lado, agarrado firmemente a la empuñadura que colgaba de la barra transversal sobre los asientos y ella a duras penas hacía lo mismo, pues su altura no ayudaba demasiado en esa situación. Se había negado firmemente a tomar asiento, pues no creía que se lo mereciera considerando que el rubio no tendría uno y ella no estaba ahí por comodidad propia. Además poco después de haber subido una mujer mayor pasó a su lado y ella le indicó que se sentara.

—Estaremos arribando a la parada de Nagamachi* en breves minutos, favor de alejarse de las puertas, Estación Nagamachi, Estación Nagamachi—anunció una voz femenina interrumpiendo una canción de Utada Hikaru* y la ojicastaña trató de aferrarse a la agarradera de la que, prácticamente, estaba colgada, no obstante el pequeño movimiento de freno la hizo quedar de puntitas y con el cuerpo levemente inclinado sobre los pasajeros que estaban frente a ella.

Una mano firme la jaló de la parte posterior de su abrigo y ella rápidamente volteó a ver al de quinqués dorados que le observaba torciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Y aun así insististe en ir de pie—musitó en son de burla, pues él claramente sabía que aquello pasaría por su corta estatura. La muchacha abrió la boca, y sus pómulos lucieron un resplandeciente carmín, sin embargo las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y él la arrastró por la ropa, como un cachorro al que cogen del pescuezo, y la dejó caer en un asiento libre cerca de la puerta. Aun les quedaba otra parada para llegar a su destino y él no estaba dispuesto a ser parte de un acto vergonzoso como lo sería el de ella cayendo en las piernas de algún desconocido.

—¡Espera, yo…!

Kei dejó caer su mochila sobre los muslos de la manager y ésta se abrazó instintivamente al bolso ajeno.

—Calla y lleva esto, mis hombros comienzan a estar tensos—le lanzó una mirada seria y ella tragó saliva bajando su rostro.

Se parecía tanto a un indefenso Pomerania.

—Sí, lo siento—murmuró.

Eso no estaba yendo nada bien. No tenían ningún tema del cual conversar y el silencio entre los dos, lejos de ser reconfortante, era asfixiante. Yachi frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Si continuaban de ese modo, se iba a morir seguro.

Apretó la mochila entre sus brazos y un mechón de cabello le cayó por el costado derecho del rostro. Observaba las formas de las puntas de sus zapatos y calculaba la distancia entre sus pies y los de su acompañante. Todo en un intento desesperado por distraerse.

Por su parte, Tsukishima la miraba desde lo alto, reparando en la estaña forma que tomaba la partidura de su cabello gracias a esa media coleta que usaba en un solo lado de su cabeza. La goma elástica de estrella, como siempre, lo mantenía en su lugar y se preguntó si era su favorito o algo parecido. Después de todo, siempre utilizaba esa liga para el cabello. Desde su posición, ella lucía extremadamente pequeña y suave; la forma de sus hombros era estrecha y afinada. Un par de veces había notado su delgadez, pero en ese ángulo, percibía la sombra de los huesos de sus clavículas, las cuales pese a que traía un abrigo grande y una bufanda, se podían apreciar por el hueco que dejaba su cuello con la ropa. Yachi era una chica bajita, a comparación de otras tantas, ella apenas y si le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, por lo cual la distancia entre sus alturas debía ser casi de medio metro o un poco menos. Por lo tanto desde su lugar era casi imposible verle el rostro, aunque el leve aroma a flores que la caracterizaba. La rubia se acomodó el mechón de cabello tras la oreja y él pudo notar un pequeño lunar en la punta de ésta, lo cual de alguna forma le causó cierta gracia.

—Pff—se cubrió la boca sutilmente para ocultar la risa que le había provocado descubrir ese detalle oculto y ella levantó la cara hacia él.

Grandes ojos castaño rojizo se encontraron con su iris dorado y él no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tono era tan inusual.

Demonios su cara le hacía querer molestarla.

Hitoka parpadeó repetidas veces al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando fijamente por más de un minuto sin decir nada y desvió sus quinqués abochornada. El rubor le coloreó hasta las puntas de las orejas y sus cejas se contrajeron hacia el centro.

¡Con una mierda, se le iba a salir el corazón!

Era ella, ¿o ahora hacía calor ahí dentro?

—Estaremos arribando a la parada de Sendai* en breves minutos, favor de alejarse de las puertas, Estación Sendai, Estación Sendai—avisó de nuevo la voz de la asistente.

La manager reaccionó y se puso de pie cual resorte, haciendo que en el procesos sus pies se tropezaran los unos con los otros y su cara terminara estampándose contra el pecho de su acompañante, quien automáticamente la recibió en el hueco de sus brazos cuando el metro se detuvo en la parada anunciada.

Oh, Tsukishima olía a madera y pino. Justo como el otoño. De algún modo no fue nada molesto estar entre sus brazos. Eran cálidos, y bastante firmes, se preguntó cómo sería el aferrarse a ellos mientras la estrechaban con fuerza.

¡¿Por qué mierda querría ser abrazada por Tsukishima?! ¡¿Acaso era una loca pervertida?! ¡Dios, necesitaba enfriarse la cabeza!

El rubio carraspeó, llamando su atención para que lo dejara libre de una vez, pues las puertas se cerrarían en cualquier momento y perderían su parada por culpa de la muchacha.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó mordiéndose la lengua al tiempo que se apartaba bruscamente de él.

Menuda cabeza tenía en ese momento. Terminar enganchada al brazo del jugador como si fuera una especie de imán ya era bastante desconcertante y si le sumaba el hecho de estar pensando en estupideces nacidas de sus delirios adolescentes la hacía desear que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara de paso. Demonios, no debería prestarte tanta atención a las conversaciones indecentes que Miou a veces tenía con otras chicas de su clase.

No era nada sano para su corazón.

—Lo que sea—Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco y negó levemente antes halarla de abrigo para que bajasen del transporte público.

Hitoka tropezó con el andén e hizo escandalosos aspavientos con sus brazos y los bolsos bailaron de aquí a allá a causa de ello. Ella era ridículamente torpe, pero no parecía tener un límite para eso. Kei consideró seriamente llevarla a una estación de policías para que le dieran un cartel del peligro público y así, supiera todo el mundo que debían tener cuidado al estar a su alrededor. No exageraba al pensar que ella bien podría causar el fin de todos los tiempos con sólo estornudar.

Una vez estuvieron en suelo firme, Yachi le entregó su mochila, y sacó su móvil para revisar la dirección de la tienda. Memorizó rápidamente las indicaciones de su aplicación de GPS y le hizo señas al más alto para que le siguiera por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para salir de la estación. Avanzaron entre la muchedumbre, y la ojicastaña le miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no se habían separado. El sonido del martilleo en su pecho la hacía sentirse tan ansiosa que las palmas le estaban sudando y una traspiración fría le perlaba la nuca. Otro poco más y el estrés la enfermaría hasta la muerte. Simplemente tenía que darse por vencida, ella ya le había mostrado su lado patético y vergonzoso al enemigo más peligroso que jamás podría haber conocido. Si iba a morir tristemente por un ataque de estrés, por lo menos lo haría dignamente.

Por lo menos tendría una muerte honorable.

Suspiró, y subió el puente peatonal para cruzar la avenida que estaba justo frente al centro comercial. Kei enarcó una ceja, bastante intrigado por saber que los había llevado hasta ahí. Miró de soslayo a la manager de Karsuno y tuvo que disimular la risa que le provocó verla chocar contra la entrada del edificio. La vio detenerse en el tablero que apuntaba la distribución de pisos y cabeceando un tanto le indicó que cogieran el ascensor.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras ingresaba al elevador donde ella picó el botón del 7mo piso. La canción de fondo era un tanto empalagosa y más que calmar, le ponía los nervios de punta. Honestamente detestaba andar a ciegas, porque no le agradaba la idea de hacer cosas por impulso. Así que todo ese aire misterioso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Pronto llegaron a su destino y Hitoka dio un pequeño salto fuera de la caja metálica para emprender el paso nuevamente por los largos pasillos del lugar. Algunas personas se metieron entre los dos y casi la perdió de vista, más logró distinguir la mata rubia entrando a uno de los locales. El de ojos dorados reconoció el nombre de la marca, eran bastante conocidos por su calidad en los equipos de alto rendimiento.

¿Por qué la manager lo había llevado ahí?

Los pasillos estaban adornados con estanterías que exhibían la mercancía del local, separadas por áreas de cada deporte conocido. Casi hasta el final distinguió un mostrador de cristal. En dicho lugar, se encontraba un hombre al cual podría calcularle unos cuarenta y muchos o cincuenta y pocos, su melena azabache era corta y crespa, con uno que otro lunar de canas aquí y allá. Llevaba puesto un jersey gris con el logo de Nike en el pecho izquierdo y un porta identificaciones colgando de su cuello.

—Mikeno-san—exclamó su acompañante y el varón de mediana edad la observó un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Bienvenidos—musitó con una voz rasposa y grave—. Oh, tú debes ser la hija de Madoka-san—aseveró cuando la susodicha se paró frente al mostrador—, son bastante parecidas.

—Que va—se rascó detrás de la oreja en muestra de lo nerviosa que le ponía tal observación por parte del mayor.

—Entonces supongo que éste es el joven que necesita las correas para sus gafas—le echó una mirada y él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, pese a estar sorprendido por la razón de su estadía ahí, ¿cómo sabía que necesitaba unas correas nuevas? Además, esa tienda no era nada barata. Sabía que ella le iba a pagar por haberla ayudado, pero no creía que eso hubiera sido para tanto—. ¿Eres jugador de basquetbol?—indagó el mayor acomodándose la pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

—No—tajó mirando fijamente las diminutas etiquetas en uno que otro aparato de ejercicios, tan exorbitantes y ridículos que se sintió bastante tenso.

—Es uno de nuestros bloqueadores centrales—se apresuró a intervenir la muchacha.

—Ya veo, con que voleibol, ¡Quién lo diría!—exclamó sonriendo—. Casi podría apostar que jugabas baloncesto—rió—, tengo el producto ideal justo aquí—se inclinó para sacar una caja que había debajo del mostrador—. Tal como lo hablamos, son del material más resistente que hay hasta el momento, con ellas no importa que tan loca y apasionadamente entrene, no se romperán fácilmente—aseguró orgulloso.

—Eso es maravilloso Mikeno-san—la rubia sonrió tomando el articulo para inspeccionarlo y el susodicho asintió—. Cómo lo hablamos por teléfono, me gustaría pedir dos modelos de éste producto—podía notarse que al menos en los negocios era bastante elocuente y segura. Levantó su bolso para colocarlo sobre la barra de cristal y sacar su cartera, en tanto el dependiente se dispuso a envolver el pedido.

Tsukishima le lanzó una penetrante mirada inquisitiva mientras automáticamente le cogía la mano con la que sacaba el efectivo. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a su diestra y de algún modo, la extremidad le ardió como si estuviera sosteniendo una barra caliente.

—Yachi-san, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?—sonrió de una forma que la hizo estremecerse nuevamente y temió acceder a su petición—. ¿Podría disculparnos un segundo?—pronunció sin dejar de poner aquella cara tan aterradora.

Hitoka tragó saliva, aun si lo hubiera querido, no podría negarse a las demandas del chico.

—¿Huh? Claro—exclamó el mayor.

Apretó su agarre y la llevó casi arrastras hasta la parte posterior de la tienda, cerca del área de equipos de alpinismo.

Una vez se hubo asegurado que no eran vistos por el hombre, soltó la extremidad de su compañera y estrelló la mano contra una de las estanterías al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia la pequeña blonda que tembló de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar ahogar un gritito al verse acorralada entre el cuerpo del joven y la pared.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Un pinchazo agudo le atacó el pecho.

—Yachi-san—mierda, esa sonrisa le helaba la sangre—. Se puede saber ¿por qué estamos en una tienda como esta?

Dios, seguramente Tsukishima era el mismísimo rey demonio. Por supuesto que no era un príncipe, era un caballero negro, un ser infernal venido justo para atormentarla. Los pitidos de su pulso le iban a explotar la cabeza como siguiera así. Sentía la cara tan acalorada que seguramente tenía una fiebre severa por los nervios.

Él se acercó más y ella contuvo la respiración.

—Yo… yo, sólo quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho hasta ahora—hablar sin jalar una sola bocanada de aire, era agotadoramente doloroso.

—Nunca creí que apuntaras a una categoría así—su sonrisa se acentuó—. ¿De casualidad sabes que tan costoso es?

Vale, quería molestarla, y le intrigaba ver cuánto esfuerzo podía poner en ello. Pero, quitarle su dinero de esa forma era tan malditamente grotesco, que se sentía genuinamente irritado.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Hah?—abrió los ojos y su mirada lucía afilada, la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Justo como una máscara cayéndose—, ya sabes, no es que esté preocupado ni nada— sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella sentía su aliento rozarle las pestañas. La garganta se le secó y por un segundo olvidó que era capaz de hablar.

—No… no será costoso—intentó explicar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ah, todo le estaba dando vuelta, tal vez debería volver a respirar.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—estrechó sus orbes con suspicacia, ¿acaso ella podía estar convencida de algo así? No era estúpido y la verdad parecía bastante discutible a su consideración.

—Mi madre trabajó con él, le pedí que consiguiera un descuento especial—soltó—. Mikeno-san aprecia mucho a mi madre, así que nos los darán a mitad de precio de adquisición. Eso es mucho más barato de lo que realmente es—ya había contemplado todo eso. Sin embargo parecía muy difícil explicárselo.

—¿Qué?

—Será mucho menos del precio de mercado—repitió—, así que por favor, ¡No te enfades Tsukishima-san!—exclamó roja de pies a cabeza dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y entonces notó la escasa distancia entre los dos.

Los labios de la muchacha temblaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas que parecía tener una hemorragia bajo su cutis. Su respiración era agitada y cálida, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sintió una presión extraña en el estómago y de pronto fue como si ella tuviera su propia gravedad. Sus labios se veían como un par de cerezas, listas para darles una mordida.

Honestamente, en ese momento quería hacerla llorar.

Una alarma se encendió en su interior, y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad se apartó de la joven antes de cometer una locura irreparable.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua y un hormigueo le recorrió la punta de los dedos—. Como sea, apresúrate. Quiero irme a casa—gruñó girando sobre sus propios pies y volviendo por donde habían llegado. Hitoka se dejó caer con el pulso hecho un desastre y la mente vuelta un mar de caos; y lo peor de todo es que podía apostar a que era la única que estaba tan afectada. Definitivamente debía haber calculado las cosas de una mejor manera.

Aquello ya le había costado un par de latidos de su vida.

Lo dicho, Tsukishima Kei la mataría.

* * *

El sonido de la bolsa de papel que le habían dado en la tienda crujió con cada paso que daban. Llegar al centro comercial había sido una odisea bastante frenética y al haber terminado sus labores ahí, el camino de regreso parecía ser algo tedioso y lento. Yachi avanzaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente sus pies mientras caminaba sin tener el menor cuidado por ver al frente. Sus mejillas estaban rebosantes de sangre y para ser honesta sentía que la fiebre que su pequeño roce con Tsukishima había provocado no desparecería por un buen rato. Lejos de sentir que por fin había pago su deuda, había una desazón que le carcomía el pecho. No estaba satisfecha. Era como si no fuera suficiente. El rubio la había salvado en dos ocasiones, primero cuando estaba hecha un desastre después del Goukon y luego cuando estuvo a punto de caerse en las escaleras de la escuela. Dos ocasiones en que prácticamente le había salvado la vida y aunque ella estaría eternamente agradecida, ese pequeño presente simplemente no podía ser igual de valioso. No obstante, aún si comprara miles de cosas, de alguna forma intuía que no sería suficiente. A este paso la única idea que se le ocurría para regresar medianamente su bondad, era sino dedicarle su vida, asistiéndolo, cuidándolo, siguiéndolo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, tal como un sirviente a un amo, o un perro con su dueño. A pesar de ello, su dignidad le impedía arrodillarse ante él y rogarle porque le permitiese estar a su lado para que dispusiera de su persona como le placiera. Además, tampoco quería eso.

No quería volverse la escudera de un caballero oscuro.

Su corazón no lo soportaría y dudaba mucho que Tsukishima lo aceptara. Él era bastante calculador, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, incluso podría ser capaz de idear el plan perfecto para asesinar a una persona y honestamente no deseaba ser la que se encargara de limpiar todo. Casi podía imaginarlo, ella terminaría siendo arrestada en su lugar y nunca podría probar lo contrario, sería condenada por un crimen que nunca podría confesar por el simple hecho de que el asesino real la había rescatado en el pasado. Pasaría el resto de su vida en una celda fría y su madre lloraría tanto que caería enferma al preguntarse en qué se había equivocado. Seguramente si llegaba a salir libre luego de años encerrada, la juventud y la fuerza le habría abandonado y ni siquiera habría alguien para recibirla, terminaría en la calle porque nadie querría contratar a una ex convicta, pediría limosnas y un día simplemente moriría bajo algún puente habiéndolo perdido todo por regresarle el favor a un demonio que la consumiría hasta el tuétano.

Ah, era tan deprimente y exagerado.

A veces odiaba su capacidad para imaginar cosas, la hacía pensar en la ley de Murphy con un aumento del mil por ciento en lo efectos catastróficos. Vaya por Dios que incluso acusaba sin fundamento alguno al bloqueador de ser un criminal latente en el futuro.

—Yachi-san—bajo los efectos de sus cavilaciones, escuchó lejanamente su nombre ser llamado por la persona en cuestión y dando un respingo sintió que su frente chocaba contra algo blando y cálido.

Un tanto aletargada por la situación, levantó el rostro y vio la mano de Tsukishima entre su cara y un anuncio publicitario de un restaurante de comida rápida. El gran búho sonriente que era mascota de una cadena de hamburgueserías la hizo pegar un salto hacia atrás y mirar a su compañero con la cara pálida y los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

¿Otra vez la había salvado?

¡Demonios!

—Gracias Tsukishima-san—susurró decepcionada de sí misma—." _Genial Hitoka, ve y agrega intereses"_ —se regañó mentalmente.

—Si sigues caminando de esa forma, vas a causar un accidente—exclamó.

—Lo siento—clavó sus orbes en el suelo.

Tan frustrante.

El joven apretó la quijada, desde que había salido de la tienda de deportes la muchacha había estado actuando de forma extraña. Parecía que en cualquier momento se hundiría en un hoyo. Sin mencionar que lucía tan apesadumbrada que un poco de su consciencia se removía.

Vale, eso probablemente era su culpa.

—Tch—chaqueó la lengua y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Mierda, no es como si fuera a disculparse en primer lugar, pero tampoco podía estarse sin hacer nada.

La manager apretó las manos en torno a la bastilla de su falda, su ceño se frunció y mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior. Era tan patética, ni siquiera algo tan sencillo podía hacer bien. Lamentaba profundamente ser esa clase de persona, tan pesimista y falta de confianza en sí misma. Su cabeza era un desastre y su imaginación se iba a los extremos de forma vertiginosa llevándola a crear escenarios catastróficos como una posesa. Ojala pudiera tener un poco de coraje para mostrar su lado bueno a Tsukishima, tal como aquella vez que se enfrentó a su madre una vez se halló decidida a ser parte del equipo; naturalmente en esa ocasión había sido empujada por la energía de Hinata. Él era como un sol desenfrenado que te contagiaba de su espíritu con sólo tocarte, pero ella no tenía ni una minúscula porción de esa fuerza tan maravillosa que envidiaba profundamente.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esa forma siendo tan sólo un personaje de fondo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en aprietos como si fuera la protagonista de algún cuento bizarro?

Desearía poder volver a lo que era.

— _Realmente eres alguien molesta Yachi-san, porque te desanimas antes de hacer nada._

Sus parpados se separaron un tanto al recordar las palabras que su propio demonio personal le había dicho el otro día. Su corazón saltó dentro del espacio que había en sus costillas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al memorar aquellas líneas.

— _Estoy diciendo que no puedes decir que eres una inútil cuando no has hecho ni un solo intento._

Su centro lentamente comenzó a calentarse, como si la sangre que le corría por las venas llevase pólvora que esparcía una flama cálida. Se llevó las manos a la zona en la cual sentía era el origen de todo.

— _Así que esfuérzate en ello._

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y el ritmo de su corazón se disparó al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían nuevamente ese tono carmín. Alzó una vez más su cara, un poco más rápido que antes y los mechones rubios se pasearon por sus facciones al tiempo que buscaba a la persona cuya voz estaba escuchando en sus recuerdos.

¡Eso era!

Ella no podía darse por vencida antes de siquiera haber dado todo de sí. Fracasada, estúpida o inútil cualquiera de ellas sólo serían validas si había hecho algo que ameritara semejante calificación. De otro modo, sólo estaría siendo presuntuosa y quejica.

Tenía que intentarlo para echarlo a perder por lo menos.

—¡Tsukishima-san!—pronunció con fuerza y el susodicho se crispó por el repentino cambio de humor que había sufrido la muchacha.

La miró un tanto ofuscado.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó con cierta cautela.

—Vamos a comer antes de regresar a casa—esa oración no era un sugerencia y el más alto la escudriñó con sus dorados ojos.

¿Qué interruptor había presionado para ese cambio de actitud? Era un giro de 180° a comparación de su postura minutos antes.

—¿De qué estás…?

—No estoy satisfecha—interrumpió estirando las manos para cogerlo del brazo izquierdo—. No puedo dejarte ir sin haberme esforzado para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí—aseguró apretando su agarre y el bloqueador pudo notar que temblaba un poco—. Escoge lo que sea que quieras comer, pagaré por ello—indicó.

—¿Eres estúpida?—inquirió al ver como intentaba arrastrarlo vanamente.

Era tan débil.

—Probablemente lo soy—concedió deteniéndose un poco—. Pero, no puedo darme por vencida sin haberlo intentado correctamente.

Sí, ella estaba haciendo todo a medias, no ponía en la balanza el peso completo y dejaba que ésta se derrumbase hacia el lado caótico y miserable.

No podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

Incluso los personajes secundarios usaban toda la fuerza que poseían para llevar al cabo su destino.

Tsukishima enarcó una ceja y clavó fijamente su iris dorada en el tono rojizo de los ojos de su compañera. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en esa mirada tan honesta y un picor extraño le llenó el pecho. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si el verla tan decidida fuera una especie de ítem raro en un juego que no tenía botón de reinicio. Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando su cuerpo cedió y permitió que lo remolcara hacia el interior del local de comida rápida. Probablemente el precio de ese momento sería algo que no podría pagar más tarde. Y a decir verdad, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Yachi Hitoka sería una molestia en el futuro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs.**

 **1*Nagamachi:** La estación de Nagamachi (長町駅 Nagamachi-eki) es una estación de ferrocarril en la línea principal de Tōhoku en Taihaku-ku, Sendai, Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón, operada por East Japan Railway Company (JR East) y el Metro de Sendai.

 **2* Utada Hikaru:** Hikaru Utada (宇多田 ヒカル Utada Hikaru, Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 19 de enero de 1983) es una cantante de música pop japonesa. Utada es una de las cantantes niponas más reconocidas hasta el momento, así como también una de las más importantes para la historia de Japón.

 **3* Sendai:** La estación de Sendai (仙台駅 Sendai-eki) es una importante estación de ferrocarril en Aoba-ku, Sendai, Miyagi, Japón. Es una parada para todos los trenes Akita y Tohoku Shinkansen , el extremo este de la línea Senzan, y una parada importante tanto en la línea principal de Tohoku como en la línea Senseki. Se encuentra en la frontera entre Miyagino y Aoba Wards en Sendai, Prefectura de Miyagi.

 **Sin más.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones por favor, iré corrigiendo los errores más adelante.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


End file.
